the last to fall
by My.Heart.Of.Glass
Summary: What will ji hoo learn that changes his life? He tries to move on from jandi but can he? Ga Eul is moving on yi jung hurt her too much yi jung loves her but will she ever know this? And woo bin may suddenly fall in love when a new girl Penny comes to town
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I hope it's alright. Sorry if this chapter seems boring and for the lack of boys before flowers characters yet I just thought I might set up Penny's part in the story before getting to Woo Bins part. Next chapter is about Woo Bin so hope you stick with the story.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own boys over flowers or any of the character associated with boys over flowers

The rattle of the train as it rocks along the tracks lolls her to into sleep leaving her mind to wonder. She knows when she wakes up her new life will have begun. A bittersweet smile falls onto her face, she is glad to have escaped.

She is free from her name that changes the way people treat her. And there is no fear her parents will looks for her she told them she needed to prove to herself that she can pave her own way in the world. Her parents were not like most of the other wealthy families; they held no objections to her going off, she would still of course inherit the family company but until that happened she was free to live her life as she pleased.

She wished that was the real reason she had decided to leave her home, as she remembered the real reason she was leaving she could feel a thousand knives hit her in the back all over again. As she thought back to him, she wondered how long it would hurt for. It was always hard to find true friends in her position. Almost everyone wanted something from her or her family, the seventh richest family in Korea.

Though he had seemed so different he had felt so real his words feigned a truth that she had believed only to readily. When they become more than childhood friends she was sure her heat would explode from the happiness of it all. How could something so perfect exist? She got butterflies swirling around in the pit of her stomach every time he was around. That had to be love, right? When, just the sight of the man would send a smile across your lips. She had thought it was.

She went along ignoring the warnings from her only other close friend about his playboy behaviour. She fell into the trap of trusting his charming smile. Now though her friend Jae Kyung's words rung true" you cannot trust, Kim Sung Tae, he will break your heart, he doesn't love you enough to ignore the other women. You can have so many others why him ?" when Jae Kyung had spoken those words Penny felt as though there was not air left for her to breather. How could her closest friend not be happy for her? Of course that is because she was right about him.

The first time penny had heard that sung tae had cheated on her she was naive and hopeful enough to believe him when he told her "It was just a misunderstanding and that he would never hurt her like that". Then the second time, well she saw that with her own eyes, in fact she could still see the images that were forever imprinted into her mind, of that man sitting there with a woman on either side of him and another sitting on his lap. As soon as she saw that she knew she would never look at him as anything but a jerk, he still had not even noticed she was there so she decided she must walk up to him.

The pain searing inside her was burning her heart that had started to shatter upon see the image before her. Though she was feeling inner turmoil, it would be rare to see a calmer break up ... from her side at least. All she said about it was one short sentence "I see this wasn't working for us, well it's over now. Goodbye" with those words spoken she turned around and left ignoring sung tae's calls after her.

Now she was on the way to starting a new life filled with anticipation and a certain level of excitement sitting on the train her eyes closed as she travelled towards her new beginning... Towards finding herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers or any of the associated character**.

Okay so this is just introducing the f4 to the story and setting up one of the main settings for the upcoming chapters.  
_

**WB-POV.**

Days like these were hard to come by now. For once everyone was free to hang out for a day. Most days I would be lucky to find the time to arrange to meet with Yi Jung. As we were all in the most critical stages of training for our birthrights. Along with that, came the fact that Gun Jun Pyo was leaving to study abroad in America. Leaving Jan Di here until he came back. Out of all the couples I knew those two seemed to have to worst luck, that and the world's least controllable tempers. But we all know those two will continue on better than before after Gun Jun Pyo returns after all what's that saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder. It had proven true so far for them.

Today was the day we all got to be together as the famous F4 again. Well the famous F4 and the girl who challenged our 'leader'. When I watched those two idiots, Jan Di and Jun Pyo together over the day I couldn't be happier for them as they merrily argued about everything and anything that came along. I didn't know whether I was envious or relieved that I didn't have what they did, they seemed to understand each other perfectly. But they also needed each other to function properly any time Jan Di wondered off Jun Pyo would run around frantically to find her like it was too hard to walk along without her next to him. And everything Jan Di did seemed to be to either annoy Jun Pyo, to lighten his mood or to just show him how much he meant to her. Though if I felt envious I would hate to think how this made Ji Hoo feel.

After the day's activities at the beach villa, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and I went to our group's favourite club to hang out at, sitting in our usual spot upstairs in the lounge area. Jan Di and Jun Pyo had decided to go out on a date, so they could be alone for a while. As they only had one month together before Jun Pyo left for America to study, they wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

Now that is was just the three of us at the club, Ji Hoo's dark damp mood was even more noticeable. I am pretty much certain I know why he is so down. After all he had just spent the whole day watching the girl he loved being uncontrollably happy while she was out on a semi-date with his best friend. And of course the main problem I saw of Ji Hoo was that he almost never let people see when he was in pain. Today really must have killed him as he kept his face clear of any pain he was feeling and even smiled occasionally for Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

When Ji Hoo got into one of his downward spiralling moods he would just become more sombre and sulky. To most this would go by unnoticed only those closest to him would be able to notice the slight changes in his behaviour. Normally when Ji Hoo goes into one of his moods its Jan Di who helps him out of it but this time she can't help and whenever Jan Di or Jun Pyo failed to help Ji Hoo it was my turn to help my friend out. And now it was my turn to step in. Although I know I have no idea how Ji Hoo feels. How much pain he is in nor could I have any idea how much his regret seemedto be filling him and devouring his entire being. Because, unlike all the others, I had never been in love. Even Yi Jung had had his first love Cha Eun Jae; Jun Pyo of course had Jan Di. But Ji Hoo had a collection of heart aches from his first love Min Seo Hyun then to Jan Di, if Jan Di and Jun Pyo had the worst luck as a couple I believe it's fair to say as an individual Ji Hoo had to have some of the worst luck ever seen. Unfortunately I don't really know what to do to help Ji Hoo out of this mood he was in. When things fell apart with his first love Min Seo Hyun it was Jan Di who helped him come to terms with it. But now that Jan Di was the problem how was I supposed to help? Well the only thing I could think of was distractions, what had always helped me clear my mind and what Yi Jung was already occupying himself with at the present moment.

So it was decided as I walked over to Ji Hoo to try to help him before I then occupied myself for the night. When I reach him Ji Hoo is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't even notice me when I sit next to him. "Yo, what's up? Bro." I question him in English.

"I should be asking you that shouldn't I?" Ji Hoo's lazy expression still planted on his face as he speaks but the corners of his lips twitch upwards slightly as he replies. This had me a little bit confused but at least he is speaking and replying with more than one word answers which he had a tendency to do even when he was in one of his dark and brooding moods. "Ah, bro, why do you say that?" I managed to piece together a reply despite the confusion running through my mind at Ji Hoo's behaviour. As I sit there I hope he will answer my question and let me distract him from his hurting heart. At my words he gave a very slight chuckle "isn't this the longest you have been in a club without finding a girl to help entertain you?"

I couldn't help but smile at Ji Hoo's jibe it was true they didn't call me the Don Juan for nothing of course. "I am just holding back because couldn't go off with my lovely ladies while you were sitting here in this corner sulking. How about I call and get a girl for you to?" I joked it was very rare that Ji Hoo joined in with this kind of activity actually I could only think of 3 or 4 occasions when he had. And we all knew he could get his own girls. So I was undeniably surprised when he said "sure why not? I could use a distraction right about now." This really was rare Ji Hoo must have really needed a distraction so I obliged and called some of the usual girls I hung out with. When I went away leaving Ji Hoo with a girl I then realise what he really needed a distraction for, it was me he used the opportunity he had created to leave the club and the girl.

I figured that he must have just needed to be alone at the moment. Today must have worn him out i only hoped he would snap out of this mood soon and that he would be ok. As I watched Ji Hoo leaving I noticed there was a new girl working in the club as a waitress and she was stunning to. I would have to get her number next time when I wasn't as occupied as I was now I thought as I let my mind drift for the night there wasn't anything could do right now for my friend although Ji Hoo kept coming back into my mind. So did the question how was I going to help my friend?

I hope that chapter was alright and that you are enjoying the story. Sorry if it seems like it's taking too long to get into the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: _i do not own boy over flowers or any of the characters associated with boys over flowers.  
_  
P-POV

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, as i walked into my new home, a small one-bed apartment. Consisting of one small sized double-bedroom, with a bathroom next door, that was only just large enough to house a toilet, basin and shower. Both of which opened out onto my combined living and kitchen area, which was also down on size, but I loved this apartment. Living here meant that I was free to forget that past of mine and now that I was here. I decided it was also my time to discover myself without my family ties restricting me.

About a month had passed since I had moved here. Things were going well. I had managed to get a job at a club, only two blocks away from my apartment. The pay wasn't great, but the club was a favourite of the famous F4. Therefore everyone who wanted to be someone came there. This was good because they all pretended they had more money than they actually did to suck up to the f4. Leading many of them to give large tips, which more than made up for the pay.

Though I couldn't stand the way we were all expected to suck up to the f4. It really did annoy me to no end. I wasn't even allowed to serve them, in case I still wasn't well trained in the wine menus or made some other mistake around them for fear it would annoy them. I couldn't argue with this though, because I needed this job, to make it on my own. I had to head into work again tonight. So I shuffled into my room, changed into my work attire, grabbed my bag off the bench, where I had plopped it down, when I arrived home and walked out my door.

As i headed in the direction of work, I couldn't help but wonder if they would be there again, tonight. I really did hope they would not be there. Especially the two I saw there most often, the one with the boy like face and oh too deceiving smile, even his movements were way to charming, you feel just by looking at him it was a trap to lure women in. I believe my boss often called him a Casanova this seemed about right. I heard from the other girls I worked with his real name was Yi Jung. Many of the girls working here would so much as swoon as soon as he spoke to them in his seductively low voice. Then there was his friend, who I believed was called Woo Bin, he seemed to be more charismatic than charming and would often begin or start his sentences in English ghetto talk, which always amused me after living in L.A. for a couple of years during high school. While his friend was titled the Casanova, the gangster guy had his own title. He was said to be something of a Don Juan. From what i saw of him, he really did seem to live up to his title based on the legend of a man who made more than 1000 conquests. He always did seem to have at least one girl fawning all over him. Truly both, him and the boy like player made me sick, the way they constantly toyed with women.

The other half of the F4 weren't so bad though. The so called 'leader' of the group was extremely obnoxious and loud. Though when he had his girlfriend with him, he was like a school boy trying to steal away the attention of his first crush, yet still unsure how to do that. It was actually rather sweet to watch the two of them, so oblivious and clueless about how to do things. Then there was the last of the F4, and in my opinion the least detestable, he seemed to be rather reserved and quiet. Though his eyes often followed his best friend's girlfriend, he still seemed happy for the couple in his own way. Even so, you could see a darkness in his eyes that never seemed to leave. That was of course only when he was awake. He tended to be asleep more often than not.

When I arrived at work much to my annoyance 3 of the F4 were already there. I was also told by one of the others that the leader and his girlfriend where expected soon as well.  
. . . .

_this chapter is a little bit short and very boring so sorry it was going to be Woo Bin's POV as well but i ended up writing more than I had expected so that will be a separate chapter. I hope you continue reading anyway so i can continue writing a story for the wonderful Woo Bin. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait i had some computer issues and exams on. the story was also deleted i wasnt sure if i would continue it but have decided to after all  
_Disclaimer: i dont not own Boys Before flowers and any of the characters associated with Boys Before Flowers._

WB –POV

After ending my phone call, I returned to where Yi Jung was sitting, and where, Ji Hoo was apparently already asleep, "Jun Pyo will be here soon, he has just gone to pick up Jan Di and Ga Eul" I told Yi Jung, as Ji Hoo wasn't listening and there was no point waking him. It would just annoy him.

"Ga Eul is coming too?" Yi Jung Whined, he then continued to launch into one of his long winded rants about how annoying that girl had become, "you help someone once and they expect you to always be there..." and then he went on about how she even showed up at his studio. I drifted off after a couple of minutes. It wasn't that I didn't care. I mean, I truly did, but he had gotten into the habit of saying all of this, plus more every time Ga Eul was mentioned. For a girl he supposedly didn't like, he really did talk, well, I guess it was, more accurately complain, about her allot.

As i let my mind wonder away from Yi Jung's rant. A new girl, working at the bar, caught my eye. I remembered seeing her around this past month or so. She was very striking. With her curves visibly seductive, even in her work clothes. And her long hair, even tied up rested down below the curves of her shoulders. My eyes still lingered on her, as she took a tray of drinks out, to a group of drunk and obnoxious men. The kind parents warned their daughters to stay away from.

Any worry I may have been tempted to feel, never had the chance to surface. As I saw that she knew what she was doing. As one of the men went to pull her to him, she slapped away his hand, before he even touched her. The others didn't have any luck either. She also, went along ignoring anything they had to say, unless it was about another order, that they wanted. She was the kind of girl, who would not be here for very long. Working here must have annoyed her. I didn't take her as the kind of girl who ever took orders from others. She looked like she would be fun, if I was to spend some time with her. She was like my other favourite girls to spend my nights with. The girl wasn't special enough to be unique. I had seen and been with others like her, but she _was_ enough to become one of my favourites.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jun Pyo's arrival "Yah, what are you guys doing? "He yelled followed by him muttering "so selfish, you don't even notice me arrive."  
"Oh come on bro we were waiting for ages" I said, half teasingly, in English to Jun Pyo. It was true after all. Before Jun Pyo could continue with his annoyed reply. Ji Hoo opened his eyes, stretching lazily "Do you all have to be so loud?" this comment by Ji Hoo cause Jun Pyo to erupt "YAH! AISH! Don't you even care that I'm leaving for America tomorrow? Such selfish friends, Aish."

Jan Di of course couldn't stand there and not say anything, when Jun Pyo was throwing a tantrum, so after she had said hello to the rest of us. She turned to face Jun Pyo with a stern face "Is that the way to treat friends who all came out to see you tonight? And besides, you dummy, they wouldn't have come if they didn't care." With these words Jan Di walked off with Ga Eul to get drinks, and give us guys some bonding time.

I heard Yi Jung beside me; literally, heave a sigh of relief, at the sight if Ga Eul's retreating figure. I wondered if he even knew he was holding his breath the whole time she was there. I had never known a girl to have such an effect on him. That made it all the more surprising that he hadn't noticed how much she affected him. I guess denial is one of the strongest mindsets. It was probably better for her this way, though I'm not sure about him. Yi Jung's strange behaviour continued the rest of the night, when Ga Eul and Jan Di returned i noticed Yi Jung became tense it was only subtle but very noticeable to me being his best friend i learned how to read his behaviour over the years. His smile was more forced and his knuckles were going white from gripping the sofa, he was sitting on, to tightly.

What really surprised me most though was Ga Eul seemed to notice this as well. After glancing at where his hand was placed, her eyes flickered shyly to his face. She must have seen something there, because, she immediately took her eyes from Yi Jung's direction and took a seat next to Ji Hoo, almost as far away from Yi Jung as she could get. I'm not sure if Yi Jung noticed himself, but as soon as Ji Hoo started to talk to Ga Eul, although, it was only one sentence, when Ga Eul smiled warmly at Ji Hoo. Yi Jung became so tense; you would have been able to snap the very air around him. If it was anyone other than Yi Jung, I would have said they were undeniably whipped (okay even though it was Yi Jung I knew he was whipped). But it just didn't seem to sink in, and if I had trouble believing it. He would definitely be in denial.

Towards the end of the night, Jun Pyo and Jan Di left, deciding to spend their last little bit of time together. Just after they had gone Ji Hoo got up declaring he was leaving so he could go home to sleep. He turned to Ga Eul to offer her a ride home, knowing she would have nothing to do here without Jan Di. She warmly accepted his invitation. Just grateful he even bothered to think of her. By this stage of the night I really thought Ji Yung would break, but although he was a s tense as a coil watching Ga Eul leave with Ji Hoo he didn't move at all unless it was to raise his glass to his mouth. 

* * *

this chapter is in 2 parts it was too long to put in one chapter so the next chapter continues on with this one directly. i hope its not too bad please R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 part II

_Disclaimer : I do not own Boys Before flower or any of the characters associated._

POV

My eyes had started to droop. I was really tired from tonight's shift but I only had one hour left until I got to go home. I noticed by now two of the F4 members had already left. It seemed like the quiet one had an equally quiet girlfriend, she seemed like an angel, she had the kindest face I had seen in a long time. I am not sure how it worked with the two of them being so quiet and never talking unless they didn't need that, to be close or maybe she was just quiet in front of the other F4? I wondered why she came with the other couple though and not him. I guess they were really just a strange group.

I was about to take my break when I was called to take drinks to the remaining F4 members. Because there was no one else around to do so. I really think that, has to be the worst luck having your break taken away because of the two most selfish playboys in the world. Tonight the boyish playboy seemed to be compensating for something. With so many girls around him it was actually difficult to see him. In comparison the gangster guy seemed tame with only two girls, one on either side of him. Even so that was enough to make me sick.

After I had given the boyish player his drink and went to make my escape. I glanced up at the gangster player again. Only to have Sung Tae, my ex come to my mind, that image of the gangster was too simular. As I though about sang tae I became distracted and tripped on the leg of the table directly in front of the gangster player. To my complete mortification and annoyance I fell on the gangster players lap. Luckily for me, tonight it was unoccupied, so I didn't land on a girl ruining her 'fun'. His arms caught a hold of me tightly to prevent me falling to the floor. I looked up to gage his reaction hoping he wasn't too annoyed I needed this job. Much to my surprise, he saw my scarlet face and chuckled softly. Smiling at me as he said" Yo, if you wanted to join us, all you had to do was say" while he was saying this he loosened his grip on my arms, running his fingers down them his touch sending a shiver through my body.

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me. I stood up as quickly as possible brushing his hands away. How could he think he could act like that and get away with it? As if I wouldn't mind, this guy reminded me way too much of Sung Tae. He had to learn that not all girls wanted him; didn't he know some people found his behaviour repulsive? So I leaned in close to him, my lips almost touching his ear as I whispered " thank you so much for catching me and ... as for you other offer all I have to say to that is when I see men like you they make me just want to ..." I stood back up straight, letting my eyes harden "throw up. You are seriously sickening" it seemed my anger at his behaviour had taken away my fear of losing my job, that and the reminder I had gotten of Sung Tae.

WBPOV  
I couldn't believe how terribly rejected I was. But it was obvious from even just her once sentence that she wasn't the type worth pursuing unless you were really bored. I was hoping Yi Jung hadn't noticed what had just passed. All hopes of that were gone when I heard a softly amused laugh coming from beside me only to see Yi Jung standing there with one of the world's largest smirks on his face. " Woo Bin bro, don't tell me you're are losing your touch, that girl looked ready to attack you" a smile came to my lips as he said that "yo, are you kidding? What are you talking about? That girl is just impossible, I swear. She must have some serious issues to get so annoyed."  
That comment didn't have the affect I was hoping for instead of letting it drop as her being a weirdo. He had the nerve to laugh at me even more if it was anyone else...  
"please I bet I could make her fall for me any day." That boy was really too sure of himself I would love to see him try it. Of course I would give him a chance to back out before making a bet, though I know he wouldn't back out now.  
"You Sure?" I asked him in English, with my eyebrow raised in disbelief while my face was painted with doubt.  
Without missing a beat, Yi Jung answered " of course I am," hearing that was my cue to pull out my phone. A call had to be made to set this bet.

JHPOV 

Finally I had arrived home and was able to get some proper sleep, that's what I had thought before my phone started ringing. Waking me up, from where I went to sleep, on my bed with my legs dangling over the edge. I don't know why, but that was just the way I preferred to sleep. Even though it was supposed to be bad for circulation, as Min Seo Hyun had often scolded me for it when she was still in Korea and my grandfather scolded me for now he was living here.

I reached into the pocket of my jacket, pulling my phone out to check who was calling, it was Woo Bin. I did think about ignoring it, but I knew if I did he would just keep calling until I answered, and of course if I turned my phone off he would be here in a second thinking something was wrong. He was a good friend but sometimes he worried too much. I decided it wasn't worth the trouble and to just answer it.

I was really going to get those guys; they woke me up to be a witness to one of their bets. Sometimes they even made Jun Pyo look sensible. "Ji Hoo, you still there?" Woo Bin called down the phone line. "Yes I am, but you better make this quick, or I'm hanging up and going back to sleep." This was too much even from those two still I suppose it may be interesting to see how this all turns out and who wins. It was always close with these two. "Okay we will we just need you to witness the conditions of the bet. So Yi Jung thinks he can get the new girl working at the bar."  
"So your bet is if Yi Jung gets the girl at the bar he wins if he doesn't you win? And what does the winner get?"I figured if I was going to witness their bet I might as well do it right. Making sure I knew all the ins and outs of the conditions. I do also have to admit, I was curious about the girl. I never thought, aside from maybe with Jan Di, that there was a girl Woo Bin, would bet against Yi Jung getting. "Yi Jung, doesn't just have to get her, he has to make her fall for him, at least a little" I raised my eyebrows on the other side of the phone line "okay, I see, and the prize for winning?" I inquired. That's when Yi Jung spoke up "when I win I get Woo Bin's car. If it was possible for me to lose he would get my car" they both loved their cars so this bet was something big, for them normally, it was just for some girls number or something equally trivial.

"Okay just making sure I have this right. Yi Jung has to get the said girl to fall for him and if he does, he gets woo bins car, and if Yi Jung is unsuccessful, Woo Bin gets his car. Well then let me know how it turns out. Night"

I hung up after those words mumbling under my breath "This will be interesting wonder who will win this one..." 


	6. Chapter 5

**___disclaimer: i do not own boys before flower or any of the characters  
_**

-WBPOV-

I headed to the airport for Jun Pyo's fair well; it sure would be quiet without him around, though this time it wouldn't be as bad as when he left for Macau. But for Jun Pyo and Jan Di this was almost asking the impossible they had only just gotten each other back.  
I walked into the airport where Yi Jung and Ji Hoo were already waiting. Ji Hoo was leaning against a pole with his eyes closed and eye phones in his ears to drown out the noise surrounding him. Yi Jung was also occupied, talking on the phone; it was obvious from the expression on his face along with the tone of his voice. That he was charming a woman on the other end of the phone line. I felt a bit of worry trickle into my mind, he couldn't have tamed the girl from the bar already, could he? If he had I would have to question his humanity and start to consider if he was actually a God of some sort, plus, not to mention, it would make me look like I had lost my touch. I couldn't have that. When Yi Jung noticed, I had arrived, he ended his phone call and came over to say hello. "That wasn't the girl from the bar already was it? I really hadn't given you enough credit." I had to ask, I would go crazy from wondering, if I didn't "no, not yet, it was one of the girls from last night. I had forgotten about the other girl. But don't worry I will still win." I was amazed by how confident Yi Jung appeared to be. He obviously did not know what he was up against with that girl. Did he truly think, a few pretty words and flowers, would win this girl over? If that is what he believed, one thing was for sure, I would be giving Yi Jung a second-hand, orange lotus for his upcoming birthday present.

Finally Jun Pyo arrived hand-in-hand with Jan Di both of them had smiles planted on their faces from ear to ear. I would have thought they would be a little more upset. Although I hadn't been counting on them having news and it was plastered all over Jun Pyo's face that, he had something to tell us. I hadn't noticed Ji Hoo move but all of a sudden I could feel his presence standing behind me. Somehow even in his own little world, as he was, he had noticed Jun Pyo and Jan Di's arrival. "Ah you are all here. This is great. I have something big to say." With these words Jun Pyo took his hand from Jan Di's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. He was grinning like a fool. Surely he wasn't taking Jan Di with him to America. Didn't she want to do medicine at Shinwa University? "Guys Jan Di and I are, as of last night, engaged." I heard a cough from behind me. This must have been a shock for Ji Hoo. I stepped forward and gave them both a bear hug. "Congratulations, you two, does the witch know yet?"

-JHPOV-

As Yi Jung and Woo Bin were discussing their bet, I noticed that Jun Pyo and Jan Di had arrived, I walked forward and joined the other two just as Jun Pyo and Jan Di reached them. Then I heard the news, I found out why Jan Di's smile was so bright and why Jun Pyo looked so proud, they were engaged. Although I had already given up on having Jan Di love me the same way she loved Jun Pyo, it still didn't mean, it wasn't hard to see her with him some times. Now was one of the times, it was difficult. I hadn't had time to prepare myself, to hear this, not so soon. I could vaguely see Woo Bin, go and hug the two, through the shock that was blurring my vision. Next was Yi Jung who went to say his congratulations "you are out of the game now Jun Pyo, I hope you can make her as happy as she has made you." After that, I shook myself out of the daze I was in, I could see Jan Di was happy and Jun Pyo my best friend had made her this happy. "I'm so glad you guys finally realise how much you need each other. And Jun Pyo, don't ever hurt her, okay? And Jan Di, trust in Jun Pyo, he loves you more than you realise." I knew even if I loved her I could never deny how right they were together.

-WBPOV-

Ji Hoo coped with the engagement better than I thought he would. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to keep an eye on him. After Jun Pyo's plane left, his drivers took Jan Di, and she went to work. Yi Jung had to go and attend to some work at his family's gallery. That left, Ji Hoo who had a free day, as he had taken time out in case Jan Di was upset, and myself, as I was able to give the most pressing issues to my men to take care of. There was no way I was going to let Ji Hoo wallow about this by himself. As we left, Ji Hoo walked over to his bike, closely followed by me. Before he was able to get on and ride away I told him to meet me at our usual club, not forgetting to remind him that, if he decided not to show up my men would find him.

-JHPOV-

I knew Woo Bin couldn't let this rest until he was satisfied I was ok, so I went to the club, when I got there he was still nowhere to be seen. Sitting down at the bar I ordered a drink. "Drinking already? I would ask if it has been a long day but it has only just begun" the comment made by the girl behind the bar , made me look up, she had a smile on her face, she wasn't being mean by what she said but even so people almost never spoke to the F4 like that. There was something about her that just made me feel at ease. She didn't act better than me, and most importantly, she wasn't trying to suck up to me just because I was part of the F4. There was something special about this girl. "Today may not have been long but it has been eventful" I said with a sigh. She gave me a smile and set my drink in front of me. She then leaned her arms on the bar and continued talking, "is that so? Well in that case you have to tell me all about it; I promise it's the best way to make sense of what's been happening" for a reason I couldn't comprehend I started talking to her telling her about what had happened at the airport this morning and to my never ending surprise she listened to every word I said, occasionally making a comment. That let me know I did the right thing or even just to make me smile. She wasn't like the average girls, she wasn't intimidated by the F4 status, nor was she in love with it. I was just a guy who had a lot on my mind and she was just someone trying to help me clear my mind and make sense of it all. She was just like another one of the guys. The only thing different was she didn't do the whole feeling sorry for me and walking on eggshells act. That just made her easy to talk to. "Looks like the only thing left for you to do now is to turn gay," she said this with such a sparkling laughter in her eyes I couldn't help but laugh to. I had been so lost in our conversation I hadn't even noticed woo bin hadn't shown up. Now that I did I was a little worried. So excusing myself I called him and asked why he hadn't shown up "Some business came up I'm sorry I couldn't avoid it can we have a raincheck?" after I told him I didn't mind and that I would head home now, I hung up. I returned to the bar to pay for the drinks I had. "I hope you feel better, I know it takes time but it happens." The girl said "I feel better already" I replied readily just as I was about to leave I remembered I had forgotten to ask her name that whole time "by the way what's your name? In case I'm feeling down again" she looked surprised I had bothered to ask. But she smiled and replied "My name is penny, I'll see you around, and you are Ji Hoo right?" I nodded in reply before walking out.

-WBPOV-

When I entered the club to meet Ji Hoo I noticed he was sitting at the bar, with a barely touched drink, talking to the girl behind the bar. The same girl I bet Yi Jung couldn't get. Then much to my surprise I saw Ji Hoo smile at something she had said. I wasn't close enough to hear what, the two of them were talking about, that didn't matter she made him smile and that's the most that could be hoped for. Neither of them noticed me enter, and they didn't need to. So I decided to leave, trusting Ji Hoo was in safe hands, before either of them noticed I had come. It was rare for Ji Hoo to open up to anyone, including those of us in the F4, this girl had made him open up more than I had ever seen, except with Min Seo Hyun and even that had taken time for him. For some reason I felt she could be trusted to.

* * *

so what do you think? i hope this chapter wasnt too long and confusing anyways let me know what you think please R&R :)  
i know this is supposed to be a Woo Bin fic but i cant bring myself not to put everyone in it.


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i do not own boys before flowers or any of the associated characters. sorry it took so long to update. i have been really busy, i will try to update more often.

-YJPOV-

Fate must have been on my side. A couple of days after Jun Pyo's departure, as I was driving back to my studio, after work, I saw the girl from the bet, on the main street shopping. She was walking around by herself; it was the perfect opportunity to charm her. I parked my car, in the first available spot, and got out following the same path I saw her go along. I was starting to get frustrated when I couldn't find her in the sea of people. Of course I wasn't left frustrated long, fate was one my side, and as I passed the bank she walked out. She seemed annoyed after exiting the bank, she must be going through hardships, and it was hardly surprising, when you consider, she just worked behind a bar. As she hurried along the bustling side walk her bright skirt was flowing behind her, much like her long hair. Until she came to a stop, turning and stepping into the last place I could have expected, it was the second most expensive dress shop in the area. I decided to follow her in. When I entered right behind her, she swiftly spun around letting me endure her fiery gaze as it was turned my way, of course I plastered on my perfect smile that made all the girls fall for me, even so her fiery gaze still remained, and if I am not mistaken her eyes got sharper and her body language sung songs telling me to stay the hell away. She really was strange, and definitely not my type of girl at all, but to win a bet it wasn't is worth it?

Woo Bin was right this girl was difficult, but I would win her over, didn't I always? I took a couple of steps towards her, completely aware of the gazes that were cast in our direction, hoping she wouldn't notice, and decide to leave rather than be watched with the scrutinizing gazes in the shop. After watching me for a second she spoke up, wondering why I had followed her in here "What are you doing in a dress shop, sir, are you lost? Or just picking a little something up for one of your girlfriends?" I don't think her tone could have been any more patronising than I just heard. Even so, I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, it was absolutely brilliant, this girl had managed to burn me before I had even spoken. "Do you really think you know me so well? Maybe I just wanted the chance to see you in a dress that could do you justice." Ok I knew the last line would just cause her to fire up more but there was something I found amusing in her reactions. Even with the bet I didn't care if she was annoyed by me. That's why, her next reply stunned me so much, but maybe she just wasn't as hard to win over as I thought.

PPOV-

My annoyed, anti-social act wasn't making the player from the club go away. Why was he even bothering? It was not as if he couldn't get any other girl he wanted, was it too much for me to wish he went back to the other girls and not try this fake flirting stuff with me, I didn't care for his smooth manner. Unless that was it, he was bored, and I just happened to get annoyed at his friend a couple of days ago, which meant he thought I would be entertaining? Could that be it? Well if that was the case, I knew how to get rid of him, just act like every other girl he hit on. I bet he even used the same line on half of them "... I just wanted the chance to see you in a dress that could do you justice." He certainly was a charmer, and swift with words, I don't know how anyone could ever trust this guy. "Do you really think I'm pretty, oh you are so sweet, but isn't someone like you really busy?" actually come to think of it this might be fun. Especially if the look on his face at my reply was anything to go by, he definitely wasn't expecting the reply he had gotten. This guy really proved he was swift with words, "I always have time, for beautiful girls, like you" then picking up a black cocktail dress that had a rock star feel to it, he turn and said "this is your dress, I think it will suit you best." One thing I had to say for this guy was he had really great taste, the dress was beautiful and as much as I hate to admit it that dress was the one I bought. The player, also known by his friends, as Yi Jung, stayed while I tried the dress on. The women in the shop were all over the poor guy, while he waited for me. They also seemed annoyed when her then left with me after I bought the dress. I must admit I was annoyed to, I had hoped he would leave after that. But he hung around for a bit, as I was trying to act like all other girls around him. I couldn't just tell him to leave like I normally would have. Instead I had to make an excuse about needing to get ready to go out. It was the longest afternoon, and I was so glad that it was over; at least I had managed to get a dress. Although I had left my old life behind I couldn't leave it all behind, my best friend's birthday was coming up, so I was going to head home for a night to celebrate with her at her annual party. No matter, where I was in the world, I couldn't miss, Jae Kyung's birthday.

* * *

sorry if the story jumps around too much i had trouble thinking how to introduce the beginning of the bet. anyway let me know what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own boy before flowers or any of the associated characters.  
**_

i know its been ages since i updated i am going to work on updating regularly now ive been really busy lately so hopefully ill have more time to up date.  
The storyline for this part has been changed from the original, Jae Kyung is still very much the same character but for this story she never met the F4.

Chapter 7

PPOV

With the doors shutting behind me I walked out of my apartment, ready for my trip back home, even though it was only going to be for a weekend, I felt such a buzz as I walked into the elevator in my apartment block ready to head out. Jae Kyung's parties were always amazing, mostly because she hated all the stuffy parties other wealthy families held, the formality and stifling boredom, carried through the parties with the fake laughter of all the very 'adult' party goers. Last year Jae Kyung had an amusement park put up in her yard just for the special day, so I was really looking forward to whatever she had planned for this year.

Pulling up in front of the house that was my second home growing up. I saw Jae Kyung rush out the doors, she must have been waiting to greet me, to have run out so quickly. The same way we would wait for each other as children. I couldn't say I was surprised Jae Kyung was in many ways still a child at heart and would often race down the stairs of her home by sliding down the banisters, run around everywhere completely taken in by the fascinations of the simplest things like running around in an amusement park. Her behaviour often caused people to believe that she was shallow and thoughtless. Of course people are quick to misinterpret those whom they are not used to. Although she was a naturally up beat person who was ready to enjoy and love all that came to her, Jae Kyung's smile was at times also a mask. One that not many people saw through, happily today her smile, was real and heartfelt. In fact she could not stand still for 30 seconds, everyone who knew her would be certain this was because she had a party to beat all parties planned. While we were both getting ready for the party, we discussed everything we had missed out on in the last couple of months, I told her about my new life away from all of the glamour and she told me all the latest news about our friends. Suddenly she went quiet, after all her excitement I had seen emitting from her the entire time I was here I knew it just had to be some kind of bad news. I waited for her to answer my questioning gaze. Then she told me what I already had been expecting, "Pen, Sung Tae will be here tonight, I didn't want to invite him but our families…." The pause in her speech only lasted a second before her expression lit up like a Christmas tree, her next words seemed to be part of what had her so happy about tonight, " on the more pleasant side of things, that group the F4 are coming to my birthday party, well except Jun Pyo I invited his fiancé instead" Jae Kyung look so proud of how her party was going to turn out I couldn't not smile, I wasn't going to ruin her brilliant news by telling her I already knew them either tonight was her night after all. That of course didn't stop me doubling over in laughter at her last comment as she walked out the door to finish he party preparations "I've heard they are very good looking maybe you can find a rebound there."

WB POV

Another party tonight, these things never end. I understand most commoners loved parties and would think me wild for being hesitant to go to one, but our parties were always different to theirs. They were not for fun heaven forbid, if someone were to suggest, one of these events be amusing. No. They were social events to gather contacts and to create an image of professionalism. I wouldn't being going tonight unless I had to and also the rest of my friends were going to this one as well, all except Jun Pyo, even Ga Eul was going with Jan Di to keep her company. I had heard this girl, this Jae Kyung had " amazing parties" though I was sure that was just some spin said by her friends because she had the most expensive items not because it actually held any amusement for the party goers.

Once I was dressed I got ready to meet Jan Di and Ga Eul, we had decided to go together because Jan Di was nervous about being at this event without Jun Pyo to stand along beside her. Ji Hoo would have happily escorted them to the event but he had to work a bit later with his grandfather that night. The car pulled up crunching along the fresh gravel the paved the way up to the new apartment that Jun Pyo had bought for Jan Di to stay in with Ga Eul while they were studying and working together. I noticed they walked out arm in arm whispering worriedly to each other as I was stepped out of my car to greet them. I caught the last few words from Jan Di as they reached the car and greeted me they were simply " don't worry about Yi Jung." It was terrible how much he seemed to be able to affect Ga Eul. I pretended I hadn't heard anything as we all go in the car and got ready to leave for the "amazing party".


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own boy before flowers or any of the associated characters.  
**_

Chapter 8

WB POV

My suspicions about the party were, rather true it seemed, it appeared to be nothing different to the other parties I was consistently forced to go to. The glitzy dresses and tuxedoes, everything was oh so formal, as it usually is, and the usual acting starts, the plastering of a perfectly pleasant facial expression, the perfect grace when talking to people whom you innately dislike every little thing about, the completely assumed ignorance at the detestable actions carried out by the other wealthy individuals, as they all look around with such nauseating, simpering arrogance, aiming to pick at any faults they find with others to heighten acknowledgement of their own ' virtuous natures'. Of course the tonight was worth all of this to see how amazed Ga Eul and Jan Di were, at least for them this was still the commoners faery tale and all the, 'beauty' surrounding brought smiles similar to those of children whose parents finally give in and let them have a pet puppy. Naturally especially magical was the expression on Ga Eul face, she really did look like an angel, one look at her and you could tell she really was a little girl, who was waiting for her prince to save her, from her mundane life. Though she dreamed of and believed in soul mates I don't think she realised how desperately she was waiting for a prince to save her and show her the magic that the world has hidden from her. You don't miss what you have never had, but when I looked up to see Yi Jung's face, I became certain of one thing more than anything else I had ever know in my life and that was you definitely missed, longed for what you knew you could give, you could definitely long to show someone the magic they had never known they were missing. When for you their happiness and smile was all the magic you never knew you were missing.

It hurt even me to see the thorough happiness that filled Yi Jung when he saw his angels face light up at the view of this faery tale. His most human, heart-warming, amused and caring smile that ever appeared in his eyes and through his lips as he unknown to her watched every change in expression, every gush and every mystified laugh, as those wide innocent young girls eyes took in every part of her magical night. This smile would melt the coldest heart, not when it was seen, but when you saw it fade to be replaced by the darkness that ate away at him. Yi Jung knew he couldn't make his angel that happy, without risking taking it all away from her, he couldn't trust himself. Much like when a young child enters a museum and sees an article that makes there wild imaginations run away to a land full of laughter and magic, and they know that they cannot touch it because they cannot break it. Because if they break it, if they cause even the slightest scratch within any part of it, that will take all the magic out of their lives. Ga Eul was the magic in Yi Jung's life, he would not risk hurting her she was unattainable she needed to have a prince who knew how to take of treasures, a prince who would never let her fall, who knew he would not let that smile leave her face for a second. Yi Jung didn't trust himself to do that he knew he already hurt her and that left him feeling a sense of hatred towards himself, an unworthiness to even look at his angel, she was pure and he was tainted in too many ways.

I walked in with the two girls, I had already begun my night of acting earlier tonight, and it continued as we entered leaving Yi Jung outside in the cold, not giving him the chance to realise I noticed him watching Ga Eul. He needed the time there to collect his emotions and to begin his night of acting. No less than 10 minutes later Yi Jung walked up to me, his act had begun, he had his part to play, he was not going to let any slip ups to occur. Tonight his character was the soulless monster, the one who would never love and he was going all out to get this character right, this play was written, directed and acted out all for Ga Eul. He needed Ga Eul to play her part, if her character was acted as he had written it in his plans, she being an angel would recoil from the darkness of this monster and search for the light of her shinning white knight. Because even an angel has her limits, Yi Jung was pushing them, and she was really recoiling. He co-star was the hottest new channel model to hit the scene, she had legs that went on for days, eyes that held its captures spell bound, and a confidence that over-rode all the people she deemed ' lessor' than herself.

Sandy, was the models name, she purred yes or no in reply to any questions asked of her by the two girls, deeming them unworthy of her notice. As she clung onto Yi Jung realising she had a 'prize' that she would be stupid to pass up. While we were off collecting drinks for the girls I took it upon myself to talk to Yi Jung he was taking this whole act too far.

"why hurt someone you love? Yi Jung is it worth it? Don't you realise you are hurting more than yourself this time, if you won't care for her then just ignore her but don't, don't do this to her, these actions show you are unconvinced of your own feelings ." Yi jung's mask broke at my words I knew I had hit a nerve, and I did no regret it, Yi Jung didn't seem to realise how cruel he was not only to her but also to himself. It was time a realisation was made by him about this situation it had gone on too long he needed to just cut ties with it and stop making her think of him, because when he acted like a spoilt brat, sure it hurt her, but more than that it made her worry for him and want to help him to feel something real, his actions were causing her to put herself further on the line, she wasn't like the other women he spent his time with she was real. She was fragile and still willing to break for him. She could see his pain she could read him better than even I could, though see wouldn't let herself see that he loved her. only that he needed help. Ga Eul was being shattered. unfortunately my words didn't get the reaction I needed. Though I hoped my words would change the character Yi Jung was acting out, tonight, the one he became was not was I was hoping for. Yi Jung walked away without speaking a word to me, he only furrowed his brow for a second or two and then plastered his acting face back on, and I knew his performance wasn't over. What he then did next, I knew it tore him to pieces to say.

YJ POV

Woo Bins words fell on me like a tonne of bricks, every one of them rang true, I needed to make Ga Eul leave me. And see someone else who was worthy of her innocence. After seeing her face tonight as she looked at her faery tale I knew I had to relinquish the power I had over her heart. With Woo Bin's words I realised what it was I had to do to save her from me. I had to make it clear I would not be with her that I could not be with her and I had to show I was clear of my feelings. I didn't say a word to Woo Bin as I walked off with Sandy's drink in hand. This wasn't because I was mad with him or because I didn't believe what he said but simply because if he figured out what I planned to do he would never let me. I couldn't let that happen, I had to end this now I had to free her, I could not let my angel be suffocated by my darkness. So I did the only thing I knew would make her give up on me and take away the feeling of obligation she seemed to feel to save me from my self.

I had to get the words out of my mouth they tasted bitter on my tongue, they stung me as I tried to breathe the air that wasn't near me anymore. My eyes burned as I refused to make eye contact with Ga Eul, Jan Di or Woo Bin. Instead I looked at my date, Sandy, giving her the drink and a note that no one else noticed except maybe the prying eyes of woo bin I knew he was suspicious of me she read the 4 words written plainly on it and nodded, with a wide smile, so subtly no one else took notice not even woo bin. Now it was the time for the big finale, the four ending words of this scene for tonight.

With a deep breath I waited for Ga Eul's eyes to be on sandy and myself, making sure I couldn't see her face because it would break me, I had to do this now so never taking my eyes off sandy, I said four very clear words, " Sandy. I .Love. You"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own boy before flowers or any of the associated characters**_

Chapter 9

P POV

Tonight was going to be a test of my evasive capacities, I was hoping I had enough make up on to avoid recognition from the F4 group, Jae Kyung would not let me get away without an introduction. On top of that I was going to do everything in my power to avoid Sung Tae. I was happy to be away from him, I didn't know if I could handle it all crashing down on top of me. He is the worst kind of guy, a girl could meet, he was even worse than the F4 players .They never pretended they cared. Whereas Sung tae acted out the part of the white knight only to take off his helmet after you've fallen for him to show his ugly nature.

As Jae Kyung and I mingled through the party she noticed the 2 members of the F4 that had arrived at her party so far they all seemed to be in shock for some reason. Their apparent discomfort didn't stop the birthday girl from intruding to say her hellos. To my surprise there was actually relief written on their faces when we go there. Jae Kyung refused to be shy and introduced herself straight away then she introduced me. Thankfully everyone seemed so struck by whatever happened before we arrived that they didn't pay much attention to me. Jae Kyung invited the girls to come have a drink with us, as we left I noticed the tall girl with the penetrating eyes dropped a note she was holding before I could tell her about it. Woo bin picked it up and tucked it in his pocket I assumed he had something to do with the mystery note so I didn't say anything.

The tall girl who I discovered was named, Sandy, had an air about her, she assumed she was the most important person in the room. This made me want to laugh, her conceit was not unnoticed by Jae Kyung, being a girl who hated those who thought only of their own importance. Jae Kyung decided to set the girl straight, Sandy was no more important than the friendly, short-haired girl with fire in her eyes, Jan Di was her name, and Sandy was no better than the gentle beauty of the wide-eyed innocence held by Ga Eul. I almost felt bad for Sandy as the smile that had been painted on to her face began to crack. Jae Kyung was friendly only to the other two girls, replying with curt responses to anything Sandy said. Jae Kyung showed sandy the meaning of treating others as you wished to be treated, unwarranted coldness in manners didn't ever go unnoticed by this birthday girl.

The shockwave that Jae Kyung had planned for this party, needed some final preparations so she left the rest of us to enjoy what was sure to be an exciting event. It did not take long for Sandy to get bored of our company and start searching for her 'dazzling' partner. I could once again sense relief coming from the other two girls, It seemed they disliked Sandy as much me. The atmosphere was so much friendlier without her there, the other two girls and I talked about what they were studying at university, and plans for our futures, they told me about life with the F4 insisting they weren't so bad as the seemed, I still couldn't believe that , even so we had a great time conversing. That was until I accidently let slip I was working in a bar in town, they were too honest to show their surprise, though they promised not to tell anyone about and for some unfathomable reason I trusted them. 

I saw Sung tae approaching the area I was standing in, he hadn't seen me and I intended to keep it that way, so I went off to get a drink after talking to the girls for a bit. I noticed Yi Jung standing there avoiding the eyes of his partner for this night Sandy I stood with my back to him as I got my drink, hoping that he wouldn't see me, almost dropping my glass when all the lights extinguished leaving everyone in a pitch black abyss filled only by the murmuring voices all around. The murmurs turned to gasps as a spot light lit up the room and landed on Jae Kyung. What did she have planned to go to such extremes? It was then I looked around and noticed manservants scattered throughout the party. Jae Kyung's voice pulled my attention back to her, as her melodic voice informed everyone what was happening. "Welcome to my party everyone, it's time for the highlight of the party, in 5 minutes a treasure hunt will begin. The winners will be the pair that find the treasure first, there will be a prize for each. Whoever you are standing closest too right now will be your partner. A ribbon will be tied around your wrists to keep you together so please don't cheat and good luck to everyone."

I felt the blood drain from my face when I realised my partner was going to be Yi Jung. Did I look different enough for him not to notice who I was? If I kept my face down maybe that would be the case. He seemed to find the turn of event amusing, Jae Kyung always was the most exciting out of us, her schemes were always brilliant. He smiled down at me and said hello I could see a question forming on his lips as he looked up at everyone else. I'm certain it was going to be what my name was, but from this question I was saved, as the smile fell from his face. His eyes staring intently at Ga Eul and he partner, Sung Tae. It's lucky for Sung Tae, Yi Jung didn't know him and the kind of person he was but, the pairing of him and Ga Eul had me worried she would definitely fall for his tricks. I had to warn her about him, he would be nice tonight so it was okay but, after this I had to tell her not to see him again. He would only shatter her bright heart and make her as cynical as I was now, I couldn't let that happen to her. Ga Eul seemed to feel our eyes on her because she looked up her eyes meeting mine after a quick glance at Yi Jung. I followed her eyes, it was then I noticed he had turned his eyes to his date Sandy, there was a shadow of admiration in his eyes as he looked at her. Almost as if he was wishing she would become someone else, like he was looking through her, he wasn't admiring her but someone deep in his thoughts. He didn't even seem to be bothered that Woo Bin was Sandy's partner and that Woo Bin was flirting with her. After a couple of minutes he snapped out of his thoughts and we began the treasure hunt, I was relieved he was so preoccupied because he didn't recognise me and forgot to ask my name after that. The treasure hunt had started so that's all our minds were on. At least that's how it seemed. I'm sure Ga Eul never left his mind, it's hard to believe he could care about someone like that, when his behaviour was always so cynical.

I could feel a penetrating stare following Yi Jung and I, as we walked along looking for the second clue, I turned to see who it was. Woo Bin eyes went wide when I turned around and met his gaze, he recognised me even when I was all made up like tonight, he knew it was me. I guess he was the more observant of the two. Yi Jung's head turned to follow my eyes , at this point Woo Bin's gaze shifted back to Yi Jung .He held the paper Sandy had dropped earlier, with a pointed glare he let Yi Jung know this wasn't something he could just let drop. While all this was happening Sandy was busy reading the first clue trying to decipher is meaning. Yi Jung just looked annoyed, turning back around, he started walking away dragging me along with him. I followed and let my head hang down to avoid being recognised by Yi Jung as well, as if it was possible he would ever notice any of his surroundings through his clouded thoughts.

Please R&R I would love to know people thoughts on the story.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own boy before flowers or any of the associated characters**_

Chapter 10

**WB POV**

All I could think about, as I looked through my work for the day, was the events of last night's party. Yi Jung's behaviour, the note he wrote to Sandy before he said he loved her, and how he came to have that waitress as his partner for the treasure hunt, it was a whirlwind in my head driving me crazy. I couldn't comprehend that night at all. Yi Jung was going to need my help to fix what he had done. He may not have realised it but by doing that last night it proved he loved Ga Eul, to go to such extremes to protect her from himself and to deny his feelings, so his actions wouldn't hurt her any further. I was sure if he did this for her he would never do anything that would purposely hurt her in the future. He already subconsciously saved her from pain caused by others, wasn't that why she loved him in the first place?, I was sure of his love for her and sure that he would shield her from any hurting if he would just trust himself too do so. He needed to realise he wasn't his father. The one relief I had from that night was that Sandy knew that he didn't love her, that was one less mess I had to clean up for him, thankfully the note said it all, " THIS IS AN ACT."

What had me really confused was, how Penny was at the party, Yi Jung didn't take her I know that because I saw him arrive. This question ran through my mind for the rest of the morning. she ran through my mind that morning, her beauty held me for a moment when I first noticed her there, though she seemed so worried when she saw I recognised her. Why? As I sat in the overpowering chair behind my desk, my head rested in my arms that were lying on the table, the solution occurred to me, actually it knocked on my door. As I heard the knock I lifted my head and told the person on the other side to come in. Ji Hoo's tall form filled the doorway as he passed through. He simply said " do you think I could call in your raincheck now?" I was out the door before he had the chance to blink, this was perfect the office was suffocating me, I needed to get out.

I felt myself calming as I sat across from Ji Hoo, it seemed he had that effect on people, he was calm so much of the time that it became contagious when you were with him. He seemed to be thinking as we sat and waited for our food at the restaurant he had picked down the road from my office, as his thoughts were apparently whirling through his mind a smile played across his lips and his eyes started to sparkle. I just had to know what was on his mind. So when i was only told it was nothing important upon inquiring I was driven mad with curiosity. Until he started talking again taking my mind off his giddy mood.

**JH POV**

I had really picked the oddest people to spend my time with over the years, it seemed old habits die hard. As I sat across Woo Bin trying to figure out why I was about to do this, I realised it was just that girl, I don't know why but I couldn't say no to her. So here I was to clear her name after that party and rid her of the fear of discovery. To think I was helping someone who sat on me last night like I wasn't even there, I suppose maybe my habit of sleeping all the time was getting out of hand. The voices of the two young women's' voices woke me up from the garden bench I was sleeping on, away from all the noise. One of the girls was obviously the birthday girl asking how her friend thought the surprise part of the party went . when the friend spoke her voice was so familiar I had heard it before. Lost in thought I didn't even notice the girls move to sit on the bench I was slowly getting up from, until the girl with the familiar voice almost sat on me. I cleared my throat to notify them of my presence, they both jumped at the sound and I felt a bit guilty for scaring them. I was about to apologise, when the girl with the familiar voice spoke again "oh, you're here too." A grin breaking out on her face.

There was something about this girl, for some reason I felt a connection to her, being around her just made me smile. After introducing her friend, Jae Kyung, they told me about the party with excitement sparkling in their eyes, they were, the both of them like children they were so happy. Neither of them cared that I wasn't talking much they were fine with doing all the talking for me. Of course Penny wouldn't just let me off for scaring her like that. She insisted that because I scared her I should help her out, she moved to escape this life for a bit, but Woo Bin had recognised who she was and she didn't want anyone to know where she had gone or who she really was, this was where I came in she was hoping I would pretend I brought her to the party. For some reason I agreed, now that I thought about it, this could get Woo Bin off my back about Jan Di. I didn't feel anything like that for Penny, Woo Bin didn't need to know that I thought of her simply as a friend though.

The sight of Woo Bin's hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "What were you thinking about so deeply? I felt like I was sitting across from a statue!" I knew he wouldn't believe me if I said it was nothing again so I responded with what I thought was the most believable comment " I was just starting to fall asleep" he narrowed his eyes at my response but didn't make any comments. So I figured it was time for me to keep my promise and make sure Woo Bin wasn't suspicious of Penny. I didn't want to be too obvious so I decided to try to approach the subject in a subtle way. "Penny told me she was partnered with Yi Jung for the treasure hunt last night, aren't you worried you are going to lose your bet?" I had now decided it was definitely worth helping penny with this, just to witness Woo Bins reactions, at first annoyance and disbelief flittered across his face, only to be replaced with complete confusion at what I had just said, I could see that he was questioning if he had heard me right. Nevertheless I wasn't going to give him any answers until he asked me the questions. He remained quiet for a while, in that time I closed my eyes, I could feel myself starting to sleep. Woo Bin wasn't going to accept that, so he finally asked me, " When did you talk to penny? I didn't see you at the party." Now I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to see his jaw drop. "I took Penny to the party and back home, how else would she have gotten there?" just as I had predicted Woo Bins jaw dropped he sat there for almost 30 seconds with his mouth wide open from the shock. Before he collected his thoughts and said he had to return to work. And now I had kept my promise, I could relax again.

I was actually rather happy, to just sit there by myself watching everyone pass, it was so peaceful. When I called to ask Yi Jung how he found the treasure hunt with Penny, expecting that he would be surprised, Penny told me he hadn't recognised her, apparently she had been wrong. He had recognised the dress she wore, he did pick it after all. However he was surprised that she came with me, he had been meaning to ask her how she got there, before he saw Ga Eul paired with another guy. Penny had mentioned something about being worried about the guy she saw Ga Eul paired with on our way home, I didn't tell Yi Jung this though. Questions as to who the guy was went around in my mind as I walked to a nearby park and sat under my favourite tree, I loved falling asleep on the soft lush grass, the fresh smell of the trees and waterfall to my left were always calming. All questions left my mind as I drifted off to sleep. Hoping someone would wake me up before the nightmares started…

* * *

Please review I would love to know your opinions on the story so far is it bad? Is it good? Let me know all feedback is appreciated


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer I don't not own boys over flowers or any of the associated characters. As much a s I would love to._

_

* * *

_______

_**PPOV**_

Settling into the new world I had entered was much easier after I had properly met, Jan Di and Ga Eul, we had become good friends. It was always nice to have friends and they both treated me like I was one of them. There was no masks hiding their true intentions, they were quite simply sincere, one of the rarest qualities I had discovered. Living in a make believe world where everyone had a part to play, a character to portray, never letting the façade fall, endeavouring to hide the cracks that appeared on their perfectly plastered faces. Both girls were so much happier and livelier than those who normally surrounded my it was so refreshing.

I was meeting them outside their work, I finally had a Friday night off, so we decided to go out to a movie after the others had finished work. The comforting warm welcomed me as I stepped into the little shop, shutting the freezing winter out behind me, loathing the fact I would be back out there shortly, as I rubbed my hands together through my gloves rejoicing in the heat. I stepped into something, cursing as I hit my head. It was then I heard a couple of boyish chuckles, realising i had walked into a person, not just a wall, to my annoyance the sight of Yi Jung amused smile met my eyes when I looked up. I glanced around the room to see who else was there, smiling when I saw Ga Eul and Jan Di, even so I am certain I still looked a little bit flustered. As i looked past Jan Di and Ga Eul I notice Yi Jung's friends also seemed to be present, the other chuckle I heard had obvious come from woo bin, I am sure I went a darker shade of pink when I noticed him as I recalled I had fallen into his lap that one time as well. He must have thought I was so hopeless. Then leaning against the wall was the quiet, but kind Ji Hoo. He eyes closed as he seemed to almost be sleeping standing up, was that even possible, I felt a frown crinkle on my forehead as I wondered how he could sleep like that. As I was looking at him his eyes slowly opened and met mine. "does you head hurt that much?" my eyes turned towards the voice, Yi Jung was smiling cheekily as he looked down at me and me hand which was still sitting on my head where I had bumped into him. before I could answer he pulled my hand away and massaged the little section of my forehead that was previously occupied by my hand. I stepped back to stop him. " oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you when I walked in. I didn't hurt you, did I ?" this guy's behaviour just got more irritating every time I saw him, how could he use me bumping into him as a guilt trip to go out with him, I knew he didn't even like me so what was the point. I of course said I would go without thinking, it through properly, as soon as I said it regretted it the look on Ga Eul face could break the hardest heart. I needed to make sure she knew I was only going to be polite about it and to get him off my back. He was only messing with me like every other girl. Plus I was pretty sure I knew how to get him to leave me alone.

Soon after that the 3 guys left us, they had only come to deliver a message about Jun Pyo, Jan Di had been working a lot and was inundated with university work so Jun Pyo was having trouble getting a hold of her. As the guys left I was surprised to see Ga Eul was actually glaring at Yi Jung's retreating form. Well as close as she could get to glaring. I felt terrible for saying I would go with him it was obvious there was something in their pasts and I had just made things worse. As I was apologising Ga Eul expression softened no longer being able to see Yi Jung. " I feel so terrible I'm sorry I didn't think before I agreed I just said yes to get him off my back. if he thinks I'm playing hard to get he will properly think it's more amusing to try and toy with me. I'm sorry I just didn't think." Ga Eul smiled warmly at me in reply "don't worry I'm not mad at you, nor am I upset. This just gave me the resolve to completely give up on Yi Jung. I can't keep hurting like this its warn me out. I guess for a faery tale to work you need a willing prince." Her words weren't so much sad as they were final, it was just how it was to her. I truly hoped she would be able to get over Yi Jung quickly, because I'm sure she had been waiting for him for a while, a girl like her doesn't give up easily. Jan Di and I were happy for her both wished that she would find someone who deserved her. The three of us went to see a romance movie that left each of us in love with the leading man. Ah if only men like that were real, I guess we could all dream, couldn't we?

After the movie we all went shopping, Ga Eul bought the most she seemed to have decided to update her wardrobe to go with her new decision. The clothes were all still fairly conservative, but were more sophisticated than her normal attire, she looked so beautiful, standing next to her I felt like a wallflower. I'm sure everyone who saw her must have fallen in love with her just on sight. We all decided to help Ga Eul with moving forward, we would all go out to a club and just have fun, next Saturday. It would be good to just let loose for a night. And besides Ga Eul needed to show off her new wardrobe.

* * *

so how was the chapter? Let me know if you liked it or not. please review. I would love to know your feedback be it good or bad though hopefully it's not too bad


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't not own boys over flower or any of the associated characters._

**

* * *

**

**JHPOV**

I had started sleeping as I was leaning against the wall at Jan Di's work, I was more tired than usual, I kept having weird dreams that left me feeling like I had lost something. It wasn't that they were scary, but they made my mind go crazy as I tried to figure out what I had lost. The feeling that I had lost something was too strong to be meaningless, I must have lost something, I had started to get the feeling again that i had lost something it was worrying me, I wasn't as calm as usual. Then I heard the door open it distracted me, and brought with it my usual calmness. Everything felt normal again I even heard the others chuckling at something, it was so peaceful, until I felt eyes on me. I had to look up and see who it was it was probable woo bin waiting to see if I'd wake up. When I looked up and saw penny I was surprised, a little bit confused and unexpectedly I felt happy and relieved. Woo bin must have noticed this change because he raised his eyebrow at me. Asking me if anything was going on between me and her as we walked out. He really was a nosy one, but surely it couldn't hurt to lead him on a little, after all it would get him off my back and if I didn't reply to his questions he would just assume what he wanted to.

I was coming out of my class when Jan Di came up to me, I was glad we still got along so well, although it was hard sometimes. I loved her and I needed her friendship. I smiled as she reached me and asked if I would grab lunch with her. It wasn't long after we sat down that I realised this wasn't just a social meeting, Jan Di obviously wanted to know something. As I sat quietly waiting for her to say what she was thinking, I could tell whatever was on her mind had made her unhappy. " what is up with Yi Jung why did he ask penny out in front of Ga Eul? Is he trying to get to her? He has hurt her enough make sure he stays away from her. I won't accept any more of this." I really didn't want to tell Jan Di about Woo Bin and Yi Jung's bet but I knew when she found out later she would be even more furious than she would be finding out now. So I decided to tell her, I must admit I was glad penny would know to be careful with Yi Jung, though how to tell Jan Di that those guys had messed with her other friend was something I wasn't sure how to do. " asking penny out had nothing to do with Ga Eul. It's something between Woo Bin and Yi Jung." I figured the best thing was to do was make sure her worry about one friend was minimalized before adding worry for another friend. And this was when Jan Di asked me the question outright the other guys couldn't get annoyed at me for telling her. Just as predicted Jan Di insisted I tell her what I meant " Between Woo Bin and Yi Jung? What do they want with Penny? It's not one of their dumb bets is it?" my reply told her it did have something to do with one of their bets, Jan Di being Jan Di demanded to know what the bet was. When Jan Di found out she someone was going to get hurt so I telling her to take it up with the others, I got up and left for my next class. Was sure she wanted to go and run to that old stair case to yell about those two. But as she had stopped doing that I was sure she would just go to the guys herself and yell at them. One thing I knew was that she would protect Penny, although I couldn't explain why I felt an uncharacteristic relief at this, and I almost felt happy about it.

**PPOV**

Work during the day was always quiet, it was my favourite time to work, I was mostly cleaning and making sure everything was ready for the night. But it was so relaxing, the few customers that we had during the day were often more subdued than those who came in at night. Some days there would even be a pianist or other musician playing at lunch time when there were more customers. I always found music to be soothing and I enjoyed playing it as much as listening to it. I was surprised when I saw Jan Di come into the club. She seemed like she was about to explode. Not only that but she was looking for someone.

I was worried when she stormed over to where I was working . much to my relief her facial expression softened a little when she saw me. Though she still looked troubled. As if she was thinking of what to say.

In the end she seemed to settle on the words "I think you should be careful with Yi Jung, he isn't really very honest with women… what I mean is…" again she paused trying to find the words to say.

So I cut in "Don't worry I know he is only trying to toy with me. I don't know why, but I am not going to fall for it, I also intend to get him back for thinking I was so easy."

Jan Di's facial expression showed how relieved she was and her hands, that were previous hanging in fists at her side had loosened. Then she smiled, "I hope you do teach him a lesson, truth be told, you were part of a bet between Yi Jung and Woo Bin. I wasn't sure how to tell you" I was glad that she told me, I have to admit I wasn't even surprised, this was after all one of the reason I abhorred men like them. Now I knew I could work to get them back for it. Getting Yi Jung back would be simple, it would be to make him lose the bet, It was obvious what the bet was. But the only problem with that was then Woo Bin got away with it. So now all I needed was a way to get them for using me in a bet.

* * *

So another chapter down, I'm thinking maybe its dragging on too much but I'm not sure how to make it faster paced without missing parts of the story. Anyway let me know what you think. Please review. also sorry for any errors or typos in the fanfic I'm writing between exams so I hope I'm not messing up too much


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yi Jung POV

The pile of work on my desk was staring up at me, taunting me, I wanted to go and play have some fun. Why must there be so much of it to do? It felt like I was a prisoner, I could almost feel the ball and chain around my ankle, all my freedom left me the second I walked into my office. I opened the nearest folder of paper work, what did I care which I started with? It all had to be done. Tomorrow I would be free from this suffocating office, I took every Wednesday out to work on pottery, sometimes I would take almost the whole week off. I had been avoiding the paper work so long now though that I'm sure if I were to put into one pile it would create a large sky scraper.

As I was proofing the documents out of the folder I had picked up. A key fell on top of the sentence i was reading. I picked up the key, it was the key to Woo Bins car. I hadn't noticed him enter my office, so it was a surprise that he was there. When I looked at him his face was serious, it wasn't often woo bin was serious like this, he was always the rational one yes. But normally he was also the breath of fresh air with a ready smile and joke to break the tension. Today though his face was stern he wasn't going to budge on whatever it was that he had set his mind to. He was still like a statue, but calm, I assumed that as he had given me his car keys, he was forfeiting from out bet. I knew Penny didn't like me that much so I hadn't won, so then this all lead to one question. "Why?" That's the only word I needed to say. Woo Bins face seemed to loosen up, he must have been worried I would toss the keys back to him and demand to continue with the bet. I wasn't completely inept, though, I knew something must be up for Woo Bin to cancel the bet. Seeing as he also was willing to take the losers place.

" I don't think the bet is a good idea anymore. So let's just end it. I don't mind being the loser." Woo Bin still hadn't answered my question as to why he wanted to end the bet. i guess I had to ask straight out " what happened? why have you changed your mind ? don't tell me you fell for the girl?" Woo Bin went a little bit pale at my last question, for a second I thought maybe he did like her.

"Yi Jung, it's not me I think…" Woo Bin Paused as if he wasn't sure whether or not to finish his trail of though out loud, seemingly preparing himself for a second he then came out and said " Ji Hoo seems to like her, it's unfair on him if we continue this." The information I had just heard wouldn't sink in, it made no sense, no words came to my mouth for about a minute as I tried to figure out what it actually was that Woo Bin said. It didn't seem right to me, something about it seemed too farfetched. I admit that Penny and Ji Hoo both seemed to get along, and yes he was _less_ hooked on Jan Di. But he still was hooked, and we all knew it. For Woo Bin I think it was wishful thinking, for Ji Hoo's sake.

" The way Ji Hoo looks at Penny isn't through the eyes of a lover, if he has any romantic feelings towards her it's just as a fling, but I'm not sure he even sees her as a woman. You should talk to him before you assume he is over his Jan Di heartbreak." It was harsh to put down Woo Bin's thoughts, just like that but, he was getting too hopeful that Ji Hoo's wounded heart was mended. Even as I was saying the words I could see the disappointed acceptance in Woo Bin's face. Hearts don't heal so easily, it would be a wonder if Ji Hoo's heart ever healed. He was so attached to Jan Di, that he never gave himself the distance and the chance to get over her. We were all hoping and waiting for Ji Hoo to get over Jan Di, Woo Bin especially, he always worried about his friends and would put his head on the line to help any of us. So for him to see Ji Hoo in so much pain was also painful for him. hoping that any little differences in behaviour were a sign of improvement and a new start without his complicated feelings for Jan Di. Most people didn't stay in contact with their first love if it didn't work out, let alone stay as close as Jan Di and Ji Hoo. He was just making things harder for himself.

WBPOV.

So there I was waiting like a love sick boyfriend outside a lector room for Ji Hoo's lesson to end. Yi Jung had been right. I was too eager to believe that Ji Hoo wasn't hurting so much anymore. That I was willing to believe he was in love with a girl he barely spoke to, and whom he didn't even treat the same way he treated Jan Di. He treated Penny in a way I had never seen him treat anyone, I suppose that was why I thought he loved her, I still had a nagging feeling that he truly cared for her though. But how could he, his reactions with her were so dissimilar from how he had treated Jan Di and Min Seo Hyun.

As he walked out , Ji Hoo, didn't notice me at first. To gain his attention I had to step in and block his path. He seemed surprised but gave his usual half smile when he saw me. As we headed down to the library on Ji Hoo's way to study, and most probably sleep between classes, I brought up the topic of the bet between Yi Jung and myself. I was worried when Ji Hoo looked confused by my words, I was about to tell him we called it off when he cut me off, before I even started my sentence. " actually, I was thinking about asking to join in on your bet, it looks like it'd be amusing and I think I could win it" maybe Yi Jung was right maybe she was just fun for him. he seemed serious about joining in on the bet did he really not care for her? I suppose he mustn't. He never would have joined in on any bet about Jan Di or Min Seo Hyun. Having him join in a bet was still very odd though he normally would just watch on in amusement as Yi Jung and I battled it out. I wondered why he would be so keen to join in one now. Not realizing how long I had been lost in my thoughts they were interrupted by Ji Hoo, "if you are too worried I'll win I can sit out on this bet," he truly meant to join our bet well I guess there was no reason not to let him he seemed to be fine even happy about it. " as long as you don't lose to Yi Jung you are in" pulling out my phone I dialed Yi Jungs number and told him the news, we also re defined the Bet as followed:

The winner would receive the car(s) and/or bike off both the losers

We were all now going to compete to be the first to get 3 dates with Penny (Ji Hoo's rule )

The first of us to get three dates was the winner ( still part of Ji Hoo's rule)

Somehow I wondered if any of us would end up being a winner Penny wasn't stupid, not to mention I was fairly certain when we all made a move for her that she would get more annoyed by us than endeared.

* * *

thank you for reading my fanfiction i hope you're enjoying it, please review it i would love to know what you think of it ... :)


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own boys over flowers or any associated characters

Chapter 14

JHPOV

"How would you feel about making a bet that was impossible for you to lose?" the question was shot at me before I had even sat down in one of the many red plastic bar stools. Before the proposal could be answered. Carefully I took my jacket off making sure no creases would result, from its position, slumped over the back of the lipstick red stools. The room was steaming hot, compared to the snowy weather out on the street, this place always had a smoky atmosphere. It made me sleepy to be here I almost always felt comfortable in this bar. "Could I have a glass of wine please?, make it red?" As penny went to get me my drink, questions as to what she was talking about were left to flutter through my mind. And why would she ask me of all to people to help her or to be a part of it? as I was thinking these ponderings over the glass of wine was placed gently in front of me. I felt eyes on me as I lifted the drink and took a sip. Having someone watch you intently when you are trying to drink well, I found out that that makes you feel as if it must be poisoned and the other is watching to see the poisons effects. It is very unnerving, not that I was going to let those feelings show. Once again Penny Questioned me. "Do you want to win a bet?" it would really help if she were to tell me what I supposed to bet on. It's as if she expected me to read her mind. Unfortunately I wasn't in possession of that astounding skill so I had to resort to asking "That may depend on what the bet is." I then received a very thorough plan as to how she planned to get my two dear friends Woo Bin and Yi Jung back, it seems that Jan Di had told Penny about the bet they had using her. She wasn't the kind of girl to sit idly by when someone tried to burn her. So she was hoping I would play apart in her revenge scheme. Once again I felt compelled to agree to this scheme, she always seemed to make things interesting. I had been waiting for a spurned girl to really get those two player back, after all I had watched their bets all these years, it was about time they learnt a lesson. My job was to make sure the other two both lost the bet, that meant I had to win it. well two free cars why not ? nothing would be as priceless as their faces when they realise they were played though.

That happened about two weeks ago, now the plan was full speed ahead. The clock's second hand was ticking along as I waited outside to pick penny up for our third and final 'date'. Of course the other two guys were yet to get one date with penny, since she knew the plan. The previous two dates were simple walking around in the park, the winter was setting in so it was cool, though it was also beautiful. As we walked we would have pleasant conversations, well I would listen while penny spoke. It was surprisingly soothing listening to her talk, she never minded that I rarely replied. Our other date I took her out for dinner, nothing too high maintenance, just a sweet little restaurant. The atmosphere was charming with the soft muted colours and the gentle music that played in the background, with a tempo barely faster than a lullaby.

Today I was meeting her outside a rather, seedy looking bar, it was one I hadn't heard of before. While waiting for penny's arrival I was surprised to see woo Bin walk inside the bar confidently. The real shock came when Yi Jung arrived no more than 5 minutes after walking in to the entrance with a nice but small bouquet of flowers. I turned away from the entrance of the bar and went to look down the street to see if Penny was coming. I heard an amused chuckle from behind me, knowing as soon as I heard it that this was all part of penny's plan. " hello handsome, will escort me in to meet your friends?" I turned and started walking toward to bar entrance after giving her a silent nod, and her putting her hand in the curve of my elbow, as my hand comfortably sat in my pockets. Pulling the door open when we arrived at it I watched penny enter first, then began my search of woo bin and Yi Jung. I noticed what I'm sure Yi Jung and Woo Bin didn't and that was that someone on the other side of the bar was taking pictures of the two of them as woo bin sat at the table looking up at an annoyed Yi Jung. When we got closer to the two of them, I overheard why Yi Jung was annoyed, " did you really come here to crash my date? Cheating won't help you win." Just as woo bin was about to defend himself against the claims laid upon him by Yi Jung, Penny walked right up to Yi Jung " win what?" she demanded the answer from him. "it is just something between Woo Bin and myself." Was the evasive answer that she received. The answer seemed to annoy her, the determined cold gleam glazed over her eyes at the words, she was going to launch her attack now.

"well I have something to admit, I didn't ask you guys here for a real date, I'm actually going on my 3rd date with Ji Hoo after this. I was wondering have you heard of this club? I know it's not well known, but this club is a gay club." The two of them looked a little nervous at her words, at least they were that smart, though not as smart as she seemed to be. "Both of you have been filmed coming in here. Can you imagine the headlines on the gossip websites, 'Was the womanising a cover are they really in love?' did I mention I got photos taken of the two of you together at this table as well?" the two of them were speechless, as penny received the camera off her photographer and smiled at the photos, I must admit it truly looked like they were a couple in the pictures. This was a good way to get them I must admit she had style, they may pretend they don't care about everyone thinking they are gay but it would affect them, and of course the conversations, or should I say lectures that they would have with their parents would not be fun. Penny didn't spare a glance at the two stunned men behind her as she lead me out of the club for our third date.

As we walked along through the shops. I had to at least try to help my friends out, " about Yi Jung and Woo Bin are you really planning on making those pictures public?" as she wondered through the racks of the new seasons clothes, not even looking up at me she replied in a conversational tone, she didn't seem annoyed or anything simular "they used me, I don't appreciate that, more over they lied about it to my face. But no the photos are just to make them sweat for a bit." She chuckled a bit as she picked up a bright red trench coat and put it up to herself to see what it looked like in a mirror still she continued "I never intended to use the pictures, I was even going to let them off right then and there. When they lied to my face though I figured they could suffer a little. You can tell them next time you see them if you like."

Penny was always surprising me she was a gentle person, she wasn't the type to be malicious or vengeful, that didn't mean you could push her around though. I figured I would wait a while before telling Woo Bin and Yi Jung about the photos, I'd let them bring it up first.

* * *

thank you for reading my fanfiction so far please review to let me know what you think. :)


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer I do not own boys over flowers or any associated characters. **_

_**WB POV**_

About a week had passed since the 'date' with penny. The photos hadn't appeared anywhere yet, of course that didn't take away the worry that they would. What I didn't get was why she felt compelled to do that, I knew she didn't like us much but even so that did warrant her behaviour. I suppose if I really wished to know I should ask Ji Hoo. I hadn't seen him much since the event though. On top of that it would also put Ji Hoo in an awkward situation, he seemed too often be stuck between two people trying to keep the peace, I decided I wouldn't put him in that situation again. Rather I would go to the source and ask Penny, she seemed like an upfront person, so surely she had reason other than just disliking our attitudes, right? Only one way I would find out.

I had to admit the thing that puzzled me the most was that I wasn't annoyed by her tricks, rather curious as to why, could it have been she thought Yi Jung and I were bad friends for hitting on her when she went on dates with Ji Hoo? Her pay back also left me amused by how she did it. Unfortunately her trick cost both Yi Jung and I our cars. I was now driving one of the other spare cars my family had, it was nice but nothing compared to the car I lost, it was a conservative black rather than the bright canary yellow of my Lotus Elise.

I had some of my men get Penny's number so I could call her I was so curious as to why she had planned that whole thing. I sat at my desk as the phone rang, waiting with anticipation for her to answer. After the 4th ring her voice rang down the line. "hello?" she really did have a rather nice voice melodic even. Now was the time to get my answers. "hello, this is woo bin, one of the guys you set up not too long ago. I noticed you didn't release the pictures yet, isn't it odd to wait so long? Another thing I don't understand though is why you did it?" I figured there was no point beating around the bush, things worked out easier for the most part if you were just straight forward. It appears she had the same idea about being straightforward. "I did it because you behavior made me sick, quite frankly I abhor the way you feel is acceptable to act" I was starting to think that she did it just because she disliked our womanizing so much, but her next words cut me like a sword right through my gut.

"what would you have done if I actually fell for one of you? I don't appreciate being used for a bet, this kind of thing isn't a game for everyone, you need to learn that." Her words really hit me, with a gut-wrenching realization, I had never intended for her to find out about this, how much she must hate me now for it. I had never thought how it might affect her had she fallen for one of us. I just assumed that she wouldn't fall for one of us, though if she did how much would she have been hurt? Was I really so heartless not to even think of this? I was left speechless for a minute or so "I'm sorry I never thought of you falling for us, if I was you I would hate us too, it was unfair to treat you like that." I could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone before she spoke again. "It's not that I hate you, but that you need to learn a lesson from this, also this is a warning not to use me like that again, I will not accept it. I have to go so remember what I said." With that she hung up on me, I still didn't know if she was going to release the pictures, but if she did I couldn't bring myself to blame her.

That afternoon I met up with Ji Hoo, between his classes, I told him I called penny. He just nodded like he already knew I would have done that. We then talked about general things, effecting us at the moment, like our workloads, just as we normally did. Then as he was getting up to leave Ji Hoo said rather simply, "she never intended to show them." I sat there for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what the hell he meant before I realized he was talking about penny, and a further 5 minutes to realize what he had actually said, " she never intended to show them." The pictures were never going to released. I know I shouldn't have been surprised, and in a way I wasn't, but the way he was so sure of her did surprise me. Even if someone tells you they won't do something, it's not common to be able to accept that readily. I knew too though that she would keep her word.

_**PPOV. **_

After the call from woo bin, I realized he was not a terrible person it's just sometimes he was careless. That did not make what he did right or even ok. But I did appreciate his apology, something that seems so simple is often the best way to fix a problem. i actually felt that he understood it now, with any luck he wouldn't be that careless about another person again. Maybe I was rude to him, but what he did had annoyed me, and I let that show in my conversation with him.

Last time I had agreed to plans with Jan Di and Ga Eul to go out to a club on a Saturday night I had to cancel, due to being called into work that night, so about 3 weeks after the original plans had been set, we all finally went out again. The three of us met outside the club, the music was so loud you could hear it and recognize the songs from outside. Ga Eul was the last to arrive, at the sight of her I'm certain both Jan Di's and my own mouths dropped in shock. She looked so different to usual, her clothes not quite as conservative as usual, that's not to say they were too out there, compared to most of the girls around her clothes were still conservative, she had a pink off the shoulder on one side shirt with a pair of snug fitting dark denim jeans and the sweetest pair of cream coloured heels. It was rare for Ga Eul not to wear a skirt or dress, they matched her innocence, but the jeans suited her as well, if it wasn't such a shock to see her in them.

Ga Eul didn't cry, she didn't shout nor yell, she was quiet and reserved as ever, even so it was very apparent that she was getting over someone. She had the dejected look clouding over her. She still looked beautiful, though her lack of self-belief was a horrible sight, from someone so sweet as her. Her heart was breaking, yet she bore with the pain, trying to hide it from Jan Di and myself. The smiles that never reached her eyes, showed that she was crying, not outwardly but every fibre in her soul was worn out. We distracted her as best as we could, it worked a little but not for long enough. I was certain this girl was the strongest person I had ever met. Though she did still happen to drink too much, in her case it was not a lot, her walking became uneven, and she was starting to fall asleep. Jan Di and I helped her out to the car that Jun Pyo had insisted that Jan Di use, at a time such as this event, all involved were left grateful to Jun Pyo's pushy nature.

Assuring Jan Di that I was capable of getting myself home, being quite sober and awake, I watched as the car drove them back. I knew that they would be ok Jan Di was sensible, and once they were in the car, Jun Pyo's workers would not let the slightest scratch hurt Jan Di or her precious friend. I began the walk home, although it was winter I still found I loved the walk along the bustling streets, in fact I found it beautiful and refreshing. I loved the chill on my cheeks, with all my layers the rest of me was almost overheating, even with that heat I could see my breath in front of me from the outside chill. I really hoped Ga Eul would quickly move on from Yi Jung, he was hurting her so much, anyone could see that. Tonight she seemed especially upset, I suppose coming to the decision that it is time to give up on your faerytale, wouldn't be easy for someone as idealistic as Ga Eul. My walk home took my past a magazine vendor and that's when I realised why Ga Eul was so upset, it must have been hard for her every time she passed a shop that sold magazines, his picture was one the front cover as he stood next to Sandi, how did someone get over a man if she was always confronted by his image standing with his new girlfriend?

_**So I'm finally getting into the story, hopefully it won't be long until Ga Eul and YiJung work things out. And I would just like to say that although Ji Hoo feels close to penny he doesn't look at her like a girlfriend or anything, but more like a part of the f4. There is reason he feels so comfortable with her which will be found out soonish. Please review I love to hear feedback! Good or bad ( though preferably good )**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own boys before flowers or any associated characters. **_

PPOV

"Hellooo, anybody home?" I thought I must have been imagining it when I heard the familiar voice of my best friend calling from outside. I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard tapping at my front door, and a second call "come on you lazy slob open the door for me!" I was certain I hadn't imagined it now. As I realised Jae Kung really was here I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, tripping over the leg of my sofa on the way there, swearing in pain I started to make my way to the door again only slower this time. When I opened the door my arms were piled up with flowers a jacket, hat, scarf and gloves. As Jae Kyung pushed past me with her suitcase. And looked around at her surroundings. I placed her stuff on the ledge of the sofa after following her into the apartment, then walked in to the kitchen to put the flowers in water it was a mixed bouquet of crocus and apple blossom, a mixed bouquet of cheerfulness and good fortune.

"so not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here?" I called out to Jae Kyung from the kitchen sink where I was filling a clear water jug up for the flowers, as I didn't have a vase to put them in. "you parents sent me up here actually, of course I was happy to have any reason to come and visit you." Jae Kyung looked a little apprehensive about why she was here, I was worried had something happened to my parents, why would they send Jae Kyung up here to see me? " why did they send you? Is everything ok?" Jae Kyung nodded, in response then saying, "It's time for your appointment, you mother wants you to come back to see the doctor" I should have known this was going to come up soon, I knew I had no choice but to see a doctor every year though my parents wanted me to see one every 6 months to be on the safe side.

I would go and see a doctor of course but I wasn't going to go back home to see the doctor. I think that was what Jae Kyung was worried about. I know my mother would have given her orders to bring me home. But I was happy here and I was going to enjoy every moment while I still could. With all the doctor talk over I was so happy to see Jae Kyung, we had always been together with everything, so having her here now just made everything a whole heap better. "now before anything else happens go and get dressed you shouldn't still be in your pyjamas" it wasn't until Jae Kyung said it that I realised I was still in my bed clothes. Of course even though I had forgotten to put something more suitable for guests one it wasn't awkward with Jae Kyung, after all she had seen my best and my worst.

We went out for lunch and caught up on all the news we had to share. After that we decided to go shopping I was as surprised as always that Jae Kyung managed to carry her shopping out to the car she had hired for the day. On the way home we took a detour to the hospital so I could I have quick check up. It seemed easiest to get it over and done with. I told Jae Kyung to go back to my place and di would meet her after the hospital back there you never knew how long these tests would take. And I prefer to wait alone, and listen to my I-pod, whenever you waited with someone else they fussed over you, or they would get bored or they would talk too much. I preferred to be by myself its was much calmer that way. Surprisingly I didn't have to wait that long to be seen, I hadn't realised Jae Kyung had booked an appointment for me. She was always subtly thoughtful, most of the time she was just boisterous and friendly. But for those close to her, she was always doing simple things to help, though she never mentioned it you would know she had done it for you.

As the receptionist called out my name, I walked over to the sterile room, I really did hate these places. As I entered, the usual uncomfortable feeling swept over me, these tests were never pleasant and never ending. I sat in the chair the doctor motioned towards and faced him waiting for the tests to start. I had gotten used to the test as I got older when I was younger they had been much more terrifying now they weren't so much but I still had the feeling at the back of my mind of how I felt as a child. "my name is Dr Yoon, so you are here for some heart tests today?" the whole time I had been in the room he hadn't taken his eyes off the chart, so I was taken off guard by his reaction when he did look up at me. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out, and his jaw was dropped so low I'm sure it was touching the ground. It took him about a minute to compose himself, giving me the explanation I looked like someone he used to know. The poor old man probably had a shock if he mistook me for someone else. I was starting to worry that his age was effecting his ability to practice medicine he seemed to question me about all the information in my file, like if my date of birth was right, if my contact details and my parents contact details were right, about the time I spent in America for medical treatment. It was like he was paranoid that the computers had all the information wrong. After all of the questioning was over the tests were started. The routine was normal to me now as much as I disliked it I still had to do it. and at least this way my mind was put to rest when the majority of the test came back clear, I just had to wait a couple of days for the last few tests to clear me completely.

* * *

So another chapter done, updates will probably be slower now, I have exams and a lot of assessments atm so I need to study a bit more. I will try to update as much as I can though. So anyway let me know what you think of my fan fiction I love to hear feedback.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer : I do not own boy before flowers or any of the characters associated.**_

Chapter 17

PPOV

Seeing as all my test results had turned out well, I was stopping off at the supermarket before heading home to meet Jae Kyung, we had decided that because the results were good we would have a celebratory movie night. It was a bit of a tradition for us now. As the tests became routine so did our movie night. Something still felt odd about that doctor I had though, I could put my finger on it so I let it leave my mind, his behaviour, it was all too odd.

As I walked through the aisles of the supermarket, it felt so, well it felt so normal. I really did love that feeling, coming from being pampered my whole life, it was nice to be able to make your own choices and to do things for yourself. These simple times or normalcy made me never what to go back home, sometimes I really did regret that I had an obligation to go back. I was contemplating how easy it would be to stay with this simple life, when my phone started ringing. I eventually found it after searching through my bag, and answered to hear Ga Eul's voice on the other end. She wanted me to bring Ji Hoo and go on a double date with her, apparently a very sweet and cute guy had just asked her out on a date on Sunday. She couldn't ask Jandi because Jun Pyo was in America. But even so it astounded me how everyone just assumed Ji Hoo and I were going out without asking us, but I couldn't let her down so I told her I would ask Ji Hoo, if it helped her move on from Yi Jung I was all for it. Ji Hoo and I could go as friends for the appearance sake of a double date to make things more comfortable for Ga Eul.

On my way home along the frozen sidewalk, I almost slipped over twice as I once again searched for my phone so I could call Ji Hoo. I had noticed that Ji Hoo often took a very long time to answer his phone, I presumed that was because the phone call had woken him up and he didn't feel much like answering the phone. I always felt bad when this was the case, though at the same time I was relieved that he did answer his phone. If he didn't I think I would have chickened out of asking him. I felt like he was always helping me but I never did anything for him, I really did feel horrible for it, I would have to make it up to him another time. If only I knew how.

JHPOV

I was in the den room that was the F4 hideout and relaxation area. Lying on the sofa I had pretty much dozed off, while Yi Jung and Woo Bin were playing pool across the room. The buzz of the phone in my pocket woke me. As I fumbled for my phone I was about to press ignore and forget it even rang. That was until I saw Penny's name across the screen, for some reason whenever she called I felt compelled to answer the phone. I could see why the others thought she was my girlfriend and yet the thought of dating her never crossed my mind. Both Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked my way when I answered my phone. I'm glad that they couldn't however hear what was being said to me over the phone, "hello?" I wondered what scheme she had in mind, she only called when she had something planned. "hello, so I'm sure you dread my calls by now, but I do have another favour to ask you. Would you come on a double date with me for Ga Eul and her new boyfriend?" I wasn't sure I had heard right, how could I tell her I didn't see us that way what she said almost had me in shock "a double date with you and Ga Eul and her new boyfriend?" I had to check I heard right. Penny must have guessed what I was thinking because her next sentence was as if she read my mind. "I'm inviting you as a friend because I don't have a boyfriend to bring, it's for appearances for Ga Eul, please do come. " as long as Penny didn't have the wrong idea I was happy to help her out, plus she tended to make things interesting. After getting the details I hung up and was about to go back to sleep. When I felt Yi Jung sit beside me, and woo bin standing behind him. I should have known he would have heard me mention Ga Eul.

WBPOV.

It was obvious that if Ji Hoo actually answered his phone the phone call must have been important, normally he would ignore a call if he was sleeping. After looking over at him in surprise for the fact he bothered to answer his phone we went back to our game, at the mention of Ga Eul's name Yi Jung's head snapped in the direction of Ji Hoo so fast I'm surprised he didn't injure himself. I suppose the idea that Ga Eul had moved on hurt him as much as he wouldn't want to admit it. as soon as Ji Hoo hung up his phone Yi Jung was right there beside him like his life depended on it. I followed him across the room and stood behind him. as he started to question him about what was happening. Ji hoo only answered in his usual unemotional voice "penny wants me to on a double date with along with Ga Eul and a guy who asked Ga Eul out." With those words he stood up and left the den.

I didn't understand how he could seem so emotionless, if he had a date with Penny, didn't they have this special connection, wasn't he falling in love with her. She was a girl worth of falling in love with, she made him smile, he trusted her, she was strong enough to cope with our world, but she was gentle hearted. I suppose for Ji Hoo she still wasn't Jan Di, I don't know why but it annoyed me that he could be so careless about her. I didn't have long to ponder this though as Yi Jung seemed to need to have a wing man tonight. He wasn't taking the news about Ga Eul well.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : I do not own boys before flowers or any associated characters  
**_  
Chapter 18

JHPOV

Things had become tense at home with my grandfather, he had suddenly started fussing over me, more than I could ever remember him doing. He had had quite a few secretive phone calls and was saying the weirdest things, about the twists and turns in life, about how life was full of surprises and how we should accept the surprises that our lives encounter. This had all started the night that Penny called me for the double date, almost a week ago, I was starting to get the feeling he had heard about the double date I was going to be on Sunday from Woo Bin and had gotten the wrong idea about the whole situation, I couldn't think of any other reason for his odd behaviour. Well at least I didn't want to think of the other possible reasons behind his behaviour. I had the feeling whatever it was ,that was causing this was, something that would change my life. I wasn't sure it would be in a good way.

My grandfather had even taken the whole day off to spend 'bonding time' together. As we sat down for lunch I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as he kept looking out the window for someone to come, thinking I wouldn't notice he was doing so. I wasn't sure who he invited but if he invited a woman to try to get me to date again after Jan Di. I don't think I would be able to stand it. I couldn't stand people meddling in my life, even if it is my grandfather. I didn't mention anything to him as I ate my lunch but the look on my face must have told him that I'd noticed because he gave his usual apologetic look and went back to eating his lunch.

His head snapped up when he heard a car pull up at the house. so he really had invited someone over, I had known there was something more to this 'bonding time' than the old man was letting on. Whatever he had planned he was definitely nervous, he didn't even try to offer an explanation as he went to the door only saying that I may want to wait in the sitting room for the guests to come. I did as he asked, barely letting on that I was annoyed by his ploys and acts and knew that he was scheming something.

When I entered the room I went to the sideboard and poured myself a drink, after that I sat down and I waited, as I could hear the voices getting closer to this room I could have sworn I could hear Penny's voice. When a middle-aged couple walked through the door behind my grandfather I decided that it wasn't Penny's voice I had heard. As they walked through the door I realised there was someone else behind them, the woman had turned around to usher a younger woman into the room. It was then I realised that it had been Penny's voice, but why was she here? And why was my grandfather still so nervous?

PPOV

A few days after I had seen the doctor my parents showed up at my door, with a car to take me somewhere. I was trying to figure out what it was they had planned but nothing came to mind. Perhaps they weren't happy I hadn't seen our family doctor, and were taking me to see him, as I sat in the car I protested to them about being dragged around like this, and not being told what was happening. It wasn't like I was still a child couldn't they have at least told me where we were going? The only result I got from my protests was being told, that this was important and I would see why they hadn't told me yet later. Isn't that the kind of answer you are supposed to give a child when they ask where babies come from?

I was getting really annoyed I hated not knowing things. I was getting no closer to an answer, as the car pulled up in front of a traditional looking house. It was immaculate, and beautiful. As we walked to the front door, I was completely clueless as to why we had come here though. And then the gasp that escaped my mouth when I saw the old man doctor from the hospital open the door. First I went from shock to annoyance, and then I felt complete fear. If he had called my parents and we were meeting like this did that mean that something was wrong again? I'm sure I went pale as my mother turned and looked at me with worry. "don't worry honey, you are not sick again. We have other matters to discuss with your doctor." I let myself be ushered into the house too shocked to speak. It wasn't until we had been walking down the hallway for about a minute that I was able to speak again " so why are we here then?" the only response I got was that I would see soon enough.

When we had gotten to the door of the room our meeting would be taking place in I couldn't bring myself to follow the others into the room until my mother turned around and guided me in. when I saw inside the room I could barely comprehend what I was seeing Ji Hoo was there as well. I really didn't understand what was going on it was Ji Hoo who asked the question I was thinking "what is this?" he seemed to be annoyed by what was happening. Dr Yoon asked that before anything was said for all of us to sit down and have some tea. We all obliged, though Ji Hoo did so grudgingly, I was still to shocked and confused, to have any real reactions. What on earth could be happening?

While we were sitting there Dr Yoon, looked over at my parents as if looking for a signal, it seemed he got it because after looking at them he started speaking. "we arranged for the two of you to be here and to meet like each other today, so we could provide you both with an explanation together, it was decided the two of you should be told together. We hope you hear us out today." Dr Yoon paused and looked over at both of us as if expecting a response, Ji Hoo's face betrayed no real emotion, he seemed to be waiting for the blow that it was obvious he expected to come, all I could say though was " what would you need to tell Ji Hoo and me together? We don't know each other that well." To add to the confusion we were feeling a completely unexpected response followed my words. My mother looked shocked at my words asking " the two of you know each other?" I simply nodded in response, my father seemed to have some of the colour drain from his face as if he was worried, muttering under his voice "this makes things more difficult, then" I could have sworn I was going out of my mind WHY were we here? And why was everyone so serious. It was a real relief when Dr Yoon decided that we better be told as soon as possible about why we were here.

" Penny, Ji Hoo, this will be hard to hear for both of you, but it needs to be heard. " my mother with tears in her eyes turned to me and hugged me, while my father simply put his hand on my shoulder and said " we love you this will not change how we feel, please don't blame us. We never knew how to tell you before now." Ji Hoo was watching us from his seat with worry and confusion written all over his face, as I could feel the panic rise in me uncontrollably.

The story then begun with me being informed by Dr Yoon "your parents are not your biological parents. They are your aunt and uncle. And they looked after you when they lived in America when you went over for you treatment." By this time I couldn't even move, why was all this happening, I wasn't awake was i? this couldn't be real. My father looked over to Ji Hoo and addressed him, " Ji Hoo, you may be wondering why you are here for this as well, the truth is you are our nephew." Now I was sure I was dreaming Ji Hoo and I were related? I didn't know how to respond to all of this and apparently niether did Ji Hoo he just went even more quiet than usual. My mother or well I suppose my aunt spoke again " we thought it was right for both of you to meet each other, and for you both to know the two of you are twins."

* * *

So the most event filled chapter so far is finished, I wasn't sure how to write this in, but I hope this worked ok. More about their story will be explained in the next chapter. I hope it makes more sense now that Ji Hoo was so comfortable with Penny the whole time but how will it affect their relationship now? Anyway let me know what you think of this story and this chapter I'd love to know what people think


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I do not own boy over flowers or any associated characters.  
**  
Chapter 19

**PPOV**

Was it humanly possible to not be able to move for what felt like years? It must be because I'm sure I hadn't moved since I heard my mother's… no my aunt's words _" we thought it was right for both of you to meet each other, and to know the two of you are twins." _Every breath I inhaled hurt, oh it hurt me so much I wanted to cry. How are you supposed to digest that kind of information? Without choking and feeling sick, like being spun around on a merry go round, that was going so fast the world was a blur, and then being told you can't get off.

I could feel Ji Hoo's shocked eyes looking over at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him, it wasn't that I wasn't happy to have him but words can't come close to describing how I felt at that moment. I had no idea who I was anymore. Without realising I choked out " how? How did this happen?" I barely remember saying it but somehow I know I did.

"You were sick, and you needed to be in America to get the treatment." My mother started to desperately explain. I knew she was my aunt but I couldn't stop think of that woman as my mother. "Your Uncle and I were living over in America because we had wanted to live a normal life over in America before we came back here to the live that had been set out for us. The only two people who knew our contact details were your mother, my sister, and the best man at our wedding, an old friend of your uncles. The two barely knew each other." At this point of the story my aunt was starting to get visibly upset again, and her voice started wavering. "when you became sick the treatment you needed was in America, my sister called me to look after you, she thought it would be best to let us take care of you while you were getting treatment because if she came over with you, there would be media following and tracking your case." I could see where the story was going, I had heard some of the stories of Ji Hoo's childhood, I didn't want to hear it but I needed to. Tears filled my eyes as I continued listening and my aunt continued talking. " you had come out of surgery and you were barely pulling through, during the time you were getting better, your uncles friend had called to tell him about the accident, he…" by this time tears were streaked down my face, and my mother couldn't talk anymore so my father stepped in to finish the story, holding my mothers hand as he spoke " he told me about your parents, passing away. But he couldn't tell me what had happened to Ji Hoo, we thought he had passed away as well. We couldn't come back to Korea to check you were still in hospital and we promised your parents we would look after you. You had to stay in hospital almost 4 months, and you weren't healthy enough to fly for almost another year."

My mother looked up at my with teary eyes, " one day you woke up in the middle of the night, said you had a bad dream, when I got in your room you called me mum, I didn't have the heart to say I wasn't so we just let you call us mum and dad after that, you had been through so much already. A few years later we legally adopted you." My father turned to look at JiHoo now and told him, in a choking voice, " she never forgot you, she doesn't realise but penny never forgot you, she would cry for you when she was younger. But as she got older she started to believe you were her imaginary friend, she would call you J, because she spoke English while we live in America." Ji Hoo looked at me in disbelief, as realisation dawned on me, J was real. I looked at Ji Hoo I couldn't believe it "you are real? You always were? This wasn't a dream…" It was a very rare occasion to see emotion on Ji Hoo's face. Now though he had a small trail of tears running down his face. It was all so much to take in, and even if we weren't twins I think I would still know exactly how Ji Hoo was feeling.

He looked at me, with an apology written all over his face, before he even spoke a single word I knew why. And it broke my heart, though I couldn't blame him, we were only children when all this happened. I didn't blame him, that didn't stop how much his words hurt me " I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all."

I know I should have stayed and told him it was ok we were children he went through so much, he had been hurt so much, and it was like he suffered all the pain so I didn't have to suffer at all. But I couldn't, think straight. With no real comprehension of my actions I stood up grabbed my bag and ran out of the house tears flowing from my eyes blurring my vision, all I could utter as I left was "I'm sorry. It's just too much. I'm sor…" as I walked out the front door I bumped into Woo Bin. Why did I always bump into this guy. For once he wasn't mocking me or trying to use me, he looked sympathetic and I could tell he was sincere. But that didn't mean I wanted him to see me like this, honestly I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not even Jae Kyung. I quickly scuttled of after apologising to Woo Bin.

I went out and just sat in a park all night, I knew it wasn't the safest thing to do but, I couldn't face going home, after a few hours of sitting there I went to eat and drink in one of those little vender restaurants. I wanted to laugh when I realised it was the same thing they did in all the dramas I watched. I'm sure it was a bit too cliché but I didn't care, it was an effective way at clearing your mine and numbing yourself. Not to mention it gave me somewhere to be so I didn't have to go home. I felt bad for ignoring Jae Kyung's phone calls but I just couldn't handle it tonight. I needed to be alone. I needed to let everything wash through me so I could understand it. so I could get through until tomorrow.

**JHPOV**

I knew the old man had something planned but, everything that had passed, how do you even put it into words. I had to admit, that I wasn't unhappy about the news, I had a sister, and an aunt and uncle. Though I was upset that I hadn't been told about this when I was younger I appreciated why I wasn't. I knew he was worried that she hadn't survived her sickness and didn't want to give me anything else that would hurt me. In the end though everything today had hurt her, my sister, and knowing that it caused me pain. Even I had caused her pain, I didn't remember her. Yet she remembered me. the look in her eyes when she understood. There was no blame or anger in her eyes, only a sadness. She had always been special though, she may not have realised but I was always comfortable with her. It wasn't often that I felt that way with people. I always knew she was important I never knew why or how I just knew that she was. And now I knew why, but I couldn't remember it. And that had hurt her, knowing that made me feel terrible.

It wasn't long after Penny left that her 'parents' also left, after her father telling me " we would like to get to know you better, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. But we will give you some time to adjust. Both you and penny need it so we will leave you be. If she calls you before she calls us tell her we are sorry." I doubted penny would call me but I agreed to do so. As we walked out of the sitting room. I grabbed my jacket and bike keys. I needed to get out of the house. I didn't know where I was going to go. I finally decided to go to her bar where I had first met her. when I got to the usual spot occupied by the F4 I noticed Woo Bin was there also, he had two drinks in front of him. passing one to me he asked "I went over to meet you and saw penny leave. Do you want to talk about it?" all I could manage in reply was to shake my head. That satisfied him though he simply nodded and patted me on the back, ordering me another drink. he may not have known why I was truly down but he supported me as I drank. It wasn't a custom I frequented but for some reason tonight I felt the urge to let go. I felt horrible and this numbed me. Woo Bin sat there silently watching me as I drank most of the night away. He didn't question me, he didn't stop me, he didn't do anything except let me know he was there. He sat there and waited with me. For me. It was about 12pm that Woo Bin decided enough was enough.

He took my drink from my hand and drank it in one shot. Then putting my arm over his shoulders he dragged me out of the bar. I didn't struggle against him I knew he was only helping me before I got too out of control. In fact I didn't even react to him. and being a true friend woo bin didn't make a fuss about taking me out. He acted like it was normal, he treated it like a given, didn't say a word and nor did I. There was no need to. As the doors at the front were opened for us Woo Bin's car was right out the front. He must have organised to have it brought there. He slumped me into the front seat of his car, took my bike key out of my pocket and gave it to a man standing behind him all of this was done without speaking. As he walked around to his side of the car. He let himself in and started driving me back home, although he looked over at me quite a few times he didn't say anything.

As we drove up my driveway, I was starting to fall asleep. I could barely stay awake long enough to get to my room to go to sleep, but I had Woo Bin carrying half my weight the whole way. Once he got me to my bed he just let me lie there and sleep, I loosened my shirt, took my jacket off and kicked my shoes off with my feet. Closed my eyes, and it didn't even take a minute for me to go to sleep.

**This is one of my favourite chapters so far. So let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't too over dramatic. So please rate and review. And thanks for reading the fan fiction so far.**


	21. Chapter 20

**disclaimer i do not own boys before flowers or any associated characters.**

Chapter 20

**PPOV.**

Only yesterday I found out about Ji Hoo's and my own relationship. I didn't get home until about 2 in the morning, so I felt dreadful when I woke up, thank goodness I didn't really get that drunk, I only had a few drinks. Today was Ga Eul's big double date and I couldn't let her down, I was sure that after a shower I would look and feel better. As I stumbled out of my room to walk over to the bathroom to shower, I bumped in Jae Kyung, " where were you all night? You didn't have work. Did you?" I didn't want to talk about yesterday's events and I didn't think it was the right time to tell people about them either so I lied, for the first time to my best friend. " they were short on workers last night so they called me in. anyway I need to get ready to go out but I'll see you tonight." Jae Kyung hadn't believed a single word I said but seeing that I didn't want to talk about it now she only raised an eyebrow at me and walk away saying, "when you want to talk about what happened, I'm here to listen."

Suddenly the thought occurred I couldn't still ask Ji Hoo to come on the double date with me, that was too unfair on him, and I had no idea what kind of state he was in. I only hoped his grandfather would make sure he was ok. I would call him after the double date to see how he was. In the meantime I had to find someone to come on the date with me, as much as I hated to admit it I could only think of one person to ask. As I pulled out my phone I hoped I wasn't making a mistake in calling him.

**WBPOV**

I was lying in bed barely ready to wake up, when my phone rang, sometimes I hated that thing. I fumbled trying to feel where my phone was on my bed side table. Finally finding it I answered, "hello?" my voice was groggy and had that half asleep sound. Any feeling of being asleep disappeared when I realised who had called me apparently there was a first for everything. "hi, its penny, so I was wondering are you still up for a date? Seeing as I ruined the last one we organised." I was starting to get annoyed after seeing the state Ji Hoo was in after she left his house, how could she ask me out wasn't she Ji Hoo's girl or at least his ex. Just when I was about to cut her off she continued "it is only a pretend date, but the thing is I promised Ga Eul I would double date with her, and it doesn't feel right to still ask Ji Hoo to come and I can't cancel on her." she seemed to say that entire sentence in one long breath. I had to think about it for a few minutes.

In the end I decided I would do it, because maybe Penny could tell me what happened between her and Ji Hoo, because I knew it wasn't likely he would tell me. also because for some reason I was also worried about Penny when she ran out of that house yesterday she looked dreadful, I don't think she realised but I followed her down the road until she reached the park, she looked as if her heart was breaking. I know I should have comforted her, but at the same time I knew Ji Hoo would need someone as well, as we were all Ji Hoo had. I told myself she would call Jan Di, Ga Eul or one of her other friends and would be okay, but I still didn't feel right for leaving her. and the third reason was Ga Eu deserved to be happy, not to mention maybe seeing Ga Eul with another man would make Yi Jung wake and see what he was doing while there is still a chance for Ga Eul to forgive him.

I walked towards the entrance of the theme park, I wasn't surprised the date would be in this kind of setting. It matched Ga Eul's innocence, I only hoped the guy she brought with her did too. Penny was already there waiting for me. I was surprised that Ga Eul and her date weren't also there waiting. When I reached Penny she explained that she had given money for tickets to Ga Eul so she could go and buy them with her date. I was surprised Penny had even managed to get out today judging by how she looked. She was dressed simply in jeans, boots, and a green over jacket. But it was her face that showed she had had a rough night, her eyes were red and had bags under them, she looked tired and ill. She acted in high spirits though, smiling the whole time, trying not to let on that anything had happened, the other two just thought she just had a long night at work and was tired. I probably would have believed that as well if I hadn't seen her the day before. The day in general was nice Penny I and went on all of the scarier rides for most of the day, while Ga Eul and her boyfriend Jung-Su went on the more couple orientated rides.

Once we had been on quite a few rides, we decided to play some of the rigged fare games, starting with the one where you shoot the cardboard ducks down to get a prize. As we were waiting for the couple in front of us to finish, I noticed that penny looked like she was about to fall asleep while she was still standing up. She may have put on a happy and strong charade in front of the other two but now she was struggling to keep it up. I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arm around her back, to help support her as I searched for somewhere for us to sit down. It didn't take long to find a park bench. she gave me a grateful look as she sat down, leaving room for me to sit next to her, my eyes didn't leave her as I sat down. I don't know what it was exactly that happened between her and Ji Hoo but it seemed it affected her as much as it did him. I wondered how he was doing, his grandfather would look after him I was sure of that, but even so I was a little worried. I felt a soft weight hit my shoulder, when I looked down I realised penny had reached her limit for today. As she was falling asleep on my shoulder, with drooping eyes she said barely above a whisper " I hope he is ok. I know you looked after him last night, thank you." The last word came out as a yawn, she couldn't finish her sentence without yawning, she reminded me of a baby lion when she yawned. Always acting so fierce and independent, but in the end even she needs someone to help look after her. The light steady breathing told me she was asleep. I called Ga Eul to tell her I was going to take penny home to get some rest.

I felt bad but I had to wake penny up to get her back to the car, I knew she wouldn't like me carrying her, and I wasn't going to risk getting her annoyed at me. I helped her as we walked out the theme park the same way I supported her as we found a seat. When we arrived at my car, she was more awake and was walking by herself though still a little groggily, I stayed close to her in case she tripped. I opened the door for her and waited for her to be in before I went around to my side of the car. Once I was seated with my seat belt on, she looked across and simply said while trying not to yawn " thank you for today, and for now. You know you aren't as bad as you first seem." I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment for a girl who hated my from the first time she met me this was quite a turn around. Her next words caught me a little off guard though "you really care about your friends don't you? like today the effort you made for Ga Eul. They are really lucky you know, your friends, they are all lucky to have someone care so much." She was gentler than she seemed, just like a baby lion. "I think he will be okay, he was down last night but I think he will be okay. Ji Hoo I mean." I don't know why I said it but the words just came out. I knew she had been worrying about him all day. She smiled weakly at me, she was hurting too but my words had comforted her, she knew my words were also my way of telling her I wasn't going to leave him, he wasn't alone in this. I could see it in her face, it was a little less tense. "thank you." She said again. I knew she was talking about more than just telling her this but also because she felt she could trust I would be there for the people we both cared about. We weren't friends, I wouldn't go as far as to say we were, but we understood each other more now. That made all the difference.

**JHPOV**

I couldn't lift my head it was so heavy, I had drunk way too much last night, I felt dreadful. Looking up at the clock I realised I had slept until the afternoon. Still in my clothes from last night I walked out into the kitchen to get a drink of water and to take something for my head ache, anything to numb the throbbing. As I was about to take a drink from the cup, I had just half filled, I realised I had completely forgotten about meeting Penny today. After I took something for my headache, and made myself a coffee I went to shower and get changed into a fresh set of clothes. I thought about calling penny but then decided I would go to her place to see her it was always easier to sort things out in person.

With my hand up and ready to knock on her door I almost turned away and went home. I didn't know how I would handle it if she didn't want to see me, I could pretend it wouldn't matter, but I was scared to lose her. It was too hard to keep on losing people, maybe it would be easier if I just walked away, that way I could never say she rejected me , and I could pretend I was never rejected by her. I could do that, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not trying, not giving her a chance. I exhaled with a decisive sigh, and shakily let my knuckles meet with the hardness of her closed door. Hoping for an answer.

I believe that my heart stopped when the door opened, I didn't even know what I would say, how to act. The door fully opened to reveal, the last person I would ever expect, it was the girl from the party. Jae Kyung was her name, I was almost expecting her to close the door on me and say that penny had no wish to see me. apparently I had guessed wrong though she answered in the same cheery mood she had been in at her party "Hello? Are you here to see Penny?" I figured she didn't know about what had happened last night, I wasn't going to let this opportunity go though, so I replied "yeah I am is she home?" I really hoped that she would see me. the reply I wanted wasn't the one I got "Penny is out at the moment, would you like to come in to wait, I got a call saying Penny should be home soon." I was glad that Penny's friend was so friendly it made things easier, though I couldn't help thinking she was a little bit too bubbly. She seemed like the kind of girl who could never take things seriously, she seemed a bit ditzy "You'll have to excuse the mess I just got home from buying the groceries, would you like some tea? While you wait."

As Jae Kyung was making the tea, the door to the apartment opened , penny walked in followed closely by Woo Bin, I know my surprise showed on my face, why was Penny out with Woo Bin. He didn't notice me first he was watching Penny carefully making sure she didn't fall over she looked half asleep, until he eyes reached mine, her eyes widened. " I'm glad you came over, I wasn't sure you would want to see me. do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked I was taken aback by her wide smile, when she saw me she acted like everything was normal and nothing had passed between us last night. It felt so wonderful, and to my complete surprise it wasn't awkward, I think we both understood how the other felt, it was a shock for us but in the end we were glad to have each other. That's not to say we didn't need to talk about it, but that could wait, and it would work out either way. Penny then turned to Woo Bin, " I know my place is small but I'm sure we have room to fit you as well if you want to stay." Woo Bin looked surprised by her offer also, but he accepted it, I was surprised by the turn around in their attitudes towards each other but it was nice that they got along. Jae Kyung came out phone in one hand, and a takeout menu in the other, "since I can't cook and Penny looks too tired to cook I think it's the perfect night for takeout." Jae Kyung handed the menu to me and put the phone on the coffee table, while you guys order Penny can help me with the tea. Penny agreed with what Jae Kyung said and followed her. I don't think I could have been happier by how the afternoon had turned out. 

* * *

let me know what you think, if its good or bad, please read and review :)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own boys over flowers or any associated characters.**_

_So I knows its been forever since I updated but I have not had a laptop for these past few months so have not had any way to write and upload new chapters _

**WB POV,**

Penny looked so delicate as I followed her to her door, I almost expected her to object and tell me to leave, not that I would have. I may have the appearance of a careless person, but when I'm with someone who can barely walk, I do take responsibility. Walking down the hallway, I noticed she was a little more awake now as we got closer to her apartment, though she didn't seem to notice me walking behind her, she walked as if I wasn't there. She hadn't forgotten I was there though, because she didn't close the door after herself she left it open for me. I followed in behind her watching her, with a careful eye, preparing to guide her to somewhere to sit. As I was starting to move to guide her I noticed she had frozen and her eyes were wide like a dear caught in headlights. Following her gaze I was shocked myself when I saw Ji Hoo. I felt guilty for going out with her behind his back. I tried to see if he was annoyed at me.

Rare as it was Ji Hoo's face was filled with emotion, and it was easy to read. There was a hint of surprise when he looked at me, but his eyes almost flicked right over me, his attention was on penny, his face was a sad mix of apprehension, apology and concern.

Penny smiled at him then invited him for dinner, his face relaxed so much then. I still couldn't figure out what it was between them, they seemed to have this understanding, and yet last night they were both a frightful mess, and now it was like it had never happened. How does something that's hurt two people as much as last night had just vapourise, with an invitation to dinner and a quick smile. It was almost like a silent conversation had taken place between them as we stood there, a silent agreement.

I think my mind must have been getting close to overdrive trying to figure everything out. After Penny had invited me to stay for dinner with them as well, and I had accepted. Jae Kyung appeared, how was she here. Why was she here? And that's when I realised how was Ji Hoo in Penny's apartment? I could fill a book with the questions in my mind that night. I decided id figure it all out another time. For now ild have dinner and watch over Ji Hoo and maybe try and see if I could figure out that part of this million piece puzzle.

**PPOV**

I could feel his eyes on me before I saw him. That didn't take away any of the shock of seeing Ji Hoo sitting there though I could feel my eyes, widening and my sleep flying away from me. We couldn't pretend there was nothing there, but for now we would let it rest, no matter what had happened, we would throw away our friendship, we had each other. And if anything the previous days revelations gave us more reason to get to know each other. Neither of us had any control over this, and I think after the shock had started to ware away, we realised it.

For tonight we would enjoy each others company with our friends. And remember that even before all of this we were friends, we made each other happy and laugh, and nothing would change that. Because I suppose seeing him there, made me realise we needed each other from the first time we spoke to each other. We really had always had a connection I suppose when we really got to terms with it all that changed in our relationship was we realised why.

The real changes were going to be in the relationships around us.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any associated characters.**_

_**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I started my first semester of uni so things have been very busy for me and I hadn't gotten around to writing any more. I will try to update more regularly hope you like the chapter **_

**Ppov.**

It had now been almost a full week since I last saw Ji Hoo in my apartment, and today was the day; the bridges were going too made between his world and mine. He was coming to meet my 'side' of the family I suppose is the best way to put it. It was only a small gathering of our aunt and uncle, they wanted to know Ji Hoo, and I wanted him to know them. It was a big step for us all but it had to be taken, and I truly felt that it would help him. He would never admit it but he was nervous and uncertain about it all. He reverted back to a child going to their first day of school; I knew he was worried about whether or not our uncle and aunt would care about him like they had for me. He feared the rejection, from what he had wanted his whole life, I would do everything in my power to make sure that fear was an invalid one. I was already certain of my, well our, aunt and uncle's regard for him.

As silly as it might seem I was also nervous to be going today. I had not seen my Aunt and Uncle since the day I heard the news. I knew I couldn't see them the same way I had before I heard, I still loved them and treasured them but it was different now. And they were no longer my parents, I couldn't ignore that fact, I know in all the faery tales that they would still be my parents in my heart but it really doesn't work that way. Odd as it seems just that simple knowledge changes the world that had surrounded me. I didn't feel any less close to them, I still felt an unbreakable connection, it was just different now. Maybe it was that it was more a debt to them, not only from me but from my parents through me, I'm not sure that what I'm feeling makes any sense even to my self. I suppose that it is not a bad feeling, I still feel loved and safe with them and because of them. They will always be my family even if it is in a different way than I had believed before now.

This was Ji Hoo's day though I had not forgotten it, so as quickly as the thoughts of my own position came into my mind, the second I heard a knock on my door, telling me Ji Hoo had arrived. My world spun back to him. He was going to get what most people take for granted, he was going to his family, it was time he knew the feeling of safety. Although he had his grandfather, he never really had a mother figure or a younger father figure who would be by his side for everything coming now and in the future. I called out that the door was open, and in he came, he looked almost sheepish. I could feel the nerves flowing through every grain of his body, he tried to play it cool, but he seemed to forget somehow we could just tell about each other. It was something I was still getting used to but I knew he was terrified, I also knew that he needn't be. They never truly forgot him, it never made sense to me as I grew up, that every year on my birthday they also got a present for my "friend" J, it suddenly hit me why they did that I was when I was younger, much younger because J felt so real to me that it was natural they got him something as well. But when I was 7 and 8 years old it was starting to seem odd. So they no longer showed me what they bought J, but I knew they never stopped buying this for J, I gradually thought that maybe they just liked the tradition and didn't think twice about it. But now it all made so much sense.

They had always thought of him as theirs as well in a way, just as I was. So I knew. I just knew they would never ever for their lives let go of him now that they had found him. He was theirs he just didn't know it yet. I couldn't do much to help him now, he had to see it for himself, all I could do was hug him as tightly as I could. It was my way of saying, never will I walk away, we bigger than that. Nothing will cause that to happen.

In the car trip we talked of everything trivial, how Ga Eul's date went, how Woo Bin and I went on every adventure ride we could find like a theme park game of chicken, and how Woo Bin had been trying to get Yi Jung to stop being so irritable, while at the same time deliberately trying to annoy his friend with stupid pranks. Yes we talked of almost every trivial topic we could find, even the weather at one stage, never once did we talk about where we were going or why or what might happen, there was no point we both knew that.

When we finally arrived there was no more chances to avoid what was coming, all I said was "they already love you," I squeezed his hand as I said it and together we walked to the big double doors, my hands resting on his arm. We stood at the door and I waited for him to press the bell. I don't know why but I just knew it was something he had to do for himself, I could feel my heart beat quickening, along with his I could feel all of his pressures that were engulfing him. With a deep breathe he stepped forward and pressed the door bell.

As the two of us stood there and waited, we heard shoes clattering on the floor behind the door, and then our aunt calling out to her husband to "hurry up, he is here" and her reprimands as she made sure his tie was perfect "do we look ok honey, do you think? What if he doesn't like us? Oh how exciting is it honey? He is here to visit; I hope he likes the sweets I made him. Come hurry dear they are waiting." she continued, chattering in the same manner as they headed to the door, just as they were reaching the door I whispered up to Ji Hoo, " I told you they already love you, didn't I?" he knew I was referring to their chatter and the excited nerves of my aunts calling out and running about. Ji Hoo seemed just a bit more relaxed but he was still, rigid and tensed up.

As the door opened that day, so did a new world. A beautiful world. The second we walked across the threshold into the house, our aunt started fussing over Ji Hoo, just like a mother would a son who had gone away for a while and had finally returned home. My uncle was always much more reserved so he was quieter, in his approach, giving Ji Hoo a gentle hug and inviting him to sit, while my aunt ran off to get the sweets she had made, for Ji Hoo's arrival. They talked of music and news and motor bikes, all such similar things, rather trivial matter. Although Ji Hoo was quiet and reserved still with them , it would after all take him awhile to be comfortable with them completely, He was happy, he knew this was his family and I think it was apparent that these two people. Adored him and would do anything they could for him. I think he could tell whether he wanted to be or not, they saw him as theirs and they would always keep a hold of him. When my aunt came back, she gave the mother interrogation, have you got a girlfriend? Is there a lucky lady? Do you like the sweets? What are your favourites? I'll make them next time. You really are a handsome boy. And for once Ji Hoo was fussed over like he was the world, not because he was rich, not because he was fragile, not because he lost his parents, not because he had felt heartache. It was simply because he was their world, because he was theirs, and because they adored him no matter what.


End file.
